Raisons et sentiments
by Calzopelios
Summary: Pour récupérer Henry piégé à Neverland, Regina, Emma, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant s'y rendent avec l'aide du Capitaine Crochet et de M. Gold. Les deux mères du garçon vont tout faire pour le récupérer des mains de Peter Pan, essayant de mettre leurs différences de côté, jusqu'à se rapprocher et leur donner une "Happy ending" qu'elles n'avaient certainement pas prévue...
1. Présentation

**Présentation**

Cette fiction se passe à la fin de la saison 2 de Once Upon a Time.

Il est très important que vous compreniez que cette fiction raconte la suite de la saison 2, donc ne prend absolument pas en compte les saisons 3 et 4, comme si elles n'existaient pas (même si je vais, bien sûr, prendre des idées dessus).

Les personnages présents dans cette fiction sont :

-Emma

-Regina

-M. Gold (Rumplestiltskin)

-Capitaine Crochet

-Blanche-Neige

-Prince Charmant

-Henry

-Peter Pan

Et d'autres qui suivront peut-être, sortis de mon imagination.

 **Rappel de la fin de la saison 2 :**

 _Tamara et Greg déclenchent la destruction de Storybrooke dans les mines avec un détonateur avant de fuir et détruire toutes leurs traces. Pendant ce temps, Emma et Blanche-Neige reçoivent l'aide de Crochet, prêt à aider pour tuer Rumplestiltskin mais pas à perdre la vie avec les autres. Il part donc récupérer le haricot magique de Tamara et Greg pendant que Regina et Emma vont tenter de ralentir la destruction. Mais Regina sait cependant qu'elle n'est pas assez puissante pour contenir le sortilège et se résout donc à mourir pour sauver Henry. Crochet récupère le haricot mais quand il entend que Blanche-Neige préfère essayer d'envoyer le dispositif par le portail au risque d'échouer, il s'échappe avec le haricot. Le pirate n'est découvert qu'au dernier moment, et tous se font leurs adieux quand Emma se risque à utiliser la magie avec Regina pour contrer le sort et ensemble, les deux femmes y parviennent. Mais au même moment, Tamara et Greg kidnappent Henry, qui selon eux est important pour leur supérieur, et fuient à travers un portail. Pris de remords après avoir appris que Baelfire est le père de Henry, Crochet revient et apprenant la nouvelle, propose son aide pour les retrouver. C'est ainsi que Gold, Blanche-Neige, Charmant, Regina et Emma embarquent sur le navire du pirate, et découvre le lieu où Henry a été emmené : le Pays Imaginaire._

 _Parallèlement, on découvre qu'enfant, Baelfire s'est retrouvé sur le bateau du capitaine Crochet aux abords du Pays Imaginaire, et que celui-ci ne l'a pas livré aux Garçons Perdus. Mais le jeune homme a découvert l'identité du pirate et a demandé à quitter le navire. Crochet l'a alors livré aux Garçons perdu, mais celui-ci n'était pas le garçon que cherchait Peter Pan : Il recherche Henry._

 **(Résumé pris sur Wikipédia et légèrement modifié.)**

Donc, vous l'avez sans doute compris, la fiction racontera la suite de ce résumé, en faisant comme si les saisons suivant la deuxième n'existaient pas.

Tout au long de cette histoire, je risque d'utiliser des mots anglais, de mettre différent style de police, de changer de point de vue, et de faire des fautes d'orthographes. Alors s'il vous plait, faites preuve d'un peu de compassion x)

Le premier chapitre devrait arriver dans… Et bien, quand j'aurai terminé de l'écrire !

J'espère que d'ici là il y aura un peu de monde sur ce blog ^^

À très vite !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Epée et boules de feu

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas compris, je suis Camille, et l'autre fiction est écrite par Lola.**

 **Je vous poste enfin le premier chapitre, qui va relativement vite. (J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas trop court à votre goût.)**

 **Traite de bavardage, bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre premier : Épée et boules de feu.**_

Le bateau du capitaine Crochet voguait désormais au beau milieu d'un vaste océan inconnu, après avoir jaillit d'un portail sous la mer. Celle-ci était agitée, et une épaisse brume empêchait de voir au-delà de quelques mètres. Sur les six passagers, seul un savait où ils se trouvaient, car il avait déjà navigué sur ses eaux.

« Où sommes nous ? entonna une voix féminine.

-Ici ma chère, répondit le capitaine, c'est mon territoire.

Une vague s'écrasa contre la coque du bateau, et le conducteur vira de bord.

-La mer du Pays Imaginaire, continua-t-il. Qui ne devrait plus être très loin, d'ailleurs.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda la jeune femme blonde.

-Je connais cet endroit mieux que le fond de ma poche, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Très bien, mais pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas mouillé alors que nous venons tout juste de ressortir de l'eau ?

-Emma chérie arête de poser des questions, intervint une autre jeune femme brune aux cheveux coupés très courts.

-Elle veut savoir, fit le capitaine, c'est normal. Nous sommes sec car Cora a jeté un sort de protection sur le bateau. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais laisser mon cher navire se tremper pour des histoires de famille ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, ne souhaitant pas se prendre la tête avec le pirate. Elle leva les bras en signe d'abandon et tourna les talons.

-Elle s'inquiète pour Henry, expliqua la mère de la blonde.

-Je crois que tout le monde sur ce bateau s'inquiète pour lui.

-Même vous ?

-Il est le fils de Baelfire, alors forcement, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Evidemment, conclu Blanche en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Emma est-ce que tu… » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci ne se trouvait plus sur le pont du bateau. La brune poussa un soupire et fut rejointe par son époux.

De son côté, Emma se dirigea sur le devant du bateau, pour essayer de repérer l'île.

Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde en soupirant, et laissa ses yeux balayer le paysage. Elle le regardait, mais sans vraiment le voir. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle pensait à Henry.

 _Est ce que Tamara et Greg lui ont fait du mal ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? Est ce que je lui manque autant qu'il me manque ? Comment va-t-on réussir à le récupérer ?_

Toutes ces questions tourmentaient l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais soudain des éclats de voix la sortirent de ses réflexions.

« Je vous prierai de me laisser faire mon travail !

Emma se retourna en reconnaissant la voix du pirate, mais ne voyait pas la personne avec qui il dialoguait.

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'où nous sommes et que nous irions beaucoup plus vite si j'utilisais la magie !

La blonde reconnue la voix de Regina, et se rapprocha vivement des deux individus pour s'interposer entre eux.

-On se calme ! Quoi qu'il se passe, nous devons nous serrer les coudes pour retrouver Henry ! fit-elle.

-On aurait plus de chance de le retrouver si j'utilisais la magie ! insista Regina.

-Je sais très bien comment aller sur l'île, rétorqua Crochet, et on y arriverait beaucoup plus vite si une vielle sorcière ne me dérangeait pas !

Juste après avoir entendu cette phrase, Regina leva instantanément le bras, paume de la main tournée vers Crochet. Une onde violette jaillit de sa main, et enveloppa le pirate, qui lâcha la barre et se retrouva pétrifié, les bras le long du corps.

-Regina Non! tenta Emma.

Mais la brune leva le bras d'un seul coup, et Crochet fut soulevé dans les airs, et fit un vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout du bateau, où il atterrit lourdement. Regina le dé-pétrifia, et épousseta sa veste. Blanche et Charmant qui se trouvaient juste là aidèrent le capitaine à se relever, et celui-ci brandit son épée en direction de son agresseur. Il se mit à courir, traversant le bateau à vitesse grand V. Regina pensait en avoir fini avec lui, alors elle lui tournait le dos. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand Crochet l'attrapa par les cheveux, la retourna et plaça son épée sous sa gorge. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et lui parla d'une voix posée mais menaçante.

-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, sorcière. Ici, c'est _mon_ bateau. Ma maison. Et c'est moi qui commande.

-Mais c'est mon fils qu'on doit sauver » réussit à articuler la jeune femme.

Puis, elle parvint à lever un bras et à enflammer sa main, faisant reculer Crochet. Regina ne s'arrêta pas là et, furieuse, elle lança des boules de feu sur le pirate. Celui-ci réussit à les éviter, et elles tombèrent dans la mer. Il tenta de frapper Regina avec son épée, mais la brune réussissait, tout comme lui, à les éviter.

Le duel continua quelques minutes, entre boules de feu et coup d'épée. Blanche-Neige et le Prince regardaient la scène sans intervenir, M. Gold n'était pas sur le pont, et Emma se retenait de réagir, de peur d'aggraver les choses. Crochet étant plus fort physiquement que Regina, il ne semblait pas fatigué. Mais la jeune femme, elle, envoyait ses boules de feu moins rapidement, transpirait et haletait. On sentait qu'elle commençait à se vider de toute son énergie. Voyant cela, Crochet réussit à éviter une autre boule de feu, et à donner un coup d'épée exactement où il le voulait. Une magnifique entaille apparue sur la joue de Regina, qui porta une main à sa joue pour constater qu'elle saignait. Crochet pointa la gorge de la brune avec son épée, qui recula vivement, surprise. Mais elle se prit les pieds dans les cordages, et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle cogna la rambarde, glissa sur une corde et passa par-dessus bord. Sa tête heurta la coque du bateau, l'assommant sur le coup, avant que son corps inerte ne tombe à l'eau.

« Putain d'merde ! laissa échapper Emma.

Immédiatement, elle noua le bout d'une corde à la rambarde, et l'autre à sa taille.

-Emma ! cria son père. Je peux y aller !

-Non ! répliqua-t-elle. Je suis certainement une meilleure nageuse que vous tous, alors laissez moi faire. Je vous demande juste de tenir la corde pour m'aider à remonter ensuite. »

Charmant hocha la tête, et Crochet ralentit le bateau. Emma souffla, puis plongea dans l'eau trouble. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose avec le brouillard, mais elle avait repéré où se trouvait Regina. Elle nagea jusqu'à elle agilement et avec inquiétude, mais ne paniqua pas quand elle vit qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle saisit la jeune femme par la taille, et la calla contre son propre corps. Elle nagea jusqu'au bateau, où Charmant et Neige l'aidèrent à remonter. Puis, elle étendit la brune trempée sur le pont du navire.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? demanda Emma à Crochet.

Elle se pencha vers la brune pour voir si elle respirait.

-Elle m'a provoqué ! répondit le pirate. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait passer par dessus bord, tu penses bien que ce n'était pas mes intentions ! »

Emma ne répondit rien, se concentrant pour essayer de percevoir une respiration. Elle fut prise de panique quand elle n'entendit rien, mais sa seule réaction fut de froncer les sourcils, tentant de rester calme. Elle rassembla son courage, et colla son oreille à la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle n'entendait rien. Pas le moindre petit battement de cœur.

 **.**

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience et appréhension, car c'est la première fiction SwanQueen que j'écris...**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre 2, mais ce sera sans doute dans les jours à venir. :)**


	3. Chapitre 2 - You saved me

**Salut à tous !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos précédents commentaires. Vous êtes peu nombreux, mais ça me fait quand même très plaisir ^^**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre second :** ** _You saved me._**

Constatant que Regina ne respirait pas et que son cœur ne fonctionnait plus, Emma tenta de garder son calme et de réagir rapidement. Elle lui releva la tête, une main sur sa nuque, et une grande quantité d'eau sortie de la bouche de la jeune femme inanimée. Emma reposa sa tête et positionna ses mains sur le thorax de la jeune femme. Elle commença un massage cardiaque, et dès la troisième pression elle sentit la poitrine de la brune de contracter sous ses paumes. Elle stoppa le massage, et Regina se mit à papillonner des yeux puis à tousser, faisant sortir ce qu'il restait d'eau dans ses poumons. Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver nez à nez avec la jeune femme blonde. Surprise, elle tenta de se relever, et Emma, soulagée, glissa un bras sur le dos de Regina pour l'aider.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

-Tu es passée par dessus bord et tu t'es cogné la tête, expliqua Emma. Mais maintenant tu es en vie et tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Regina se tourna vers elle pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, et constata qu'elle était trempée. Elle compris donc que c'était Emma qui avait sauté pour la sauver. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur se lèvres, presque imperceptible.

-Merci, fit-elle.

-De rien » répondit la blonde.

Puis, elle remarqua le minuscule sourire à son égard sur la bouche de Regina. Elle lui rendit alors un sourire légèrement plus grand, une main toujours posée sur le dos de la brune.

Charmant s'approcha des jeunes femmes avec deux couvertures, les déplia et les posa sur leurs épaules. Elles le remercièrent, et Regina partit s'asseoir dans un coin du bateau abrité du vent, seule. Crochet rejoint Emma, et posa sa main valide sur le dos de la jeune femme pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle le suivit, et s'installa sur le pont du bateau, près de la barre. Crochet repris sa place aux commandes du navire, et constata que la mer s'était calmée et que le brouillard se dissipait. Il bloqua donc la barre pour laisser le bateau naviguer toujours tout droit, et s'assit à côté de la blonde. Celle-ci fixait la mer d'un air las, perdue dans ses pensées.

« À quoi tu penses ? l'interrogea l'homme.

-À mon fils, et à Neal.

-Neal ?

-Baelfire, si tu préfères.

-Oh, je vois.

-Il ne méritait pas de mourir.

-Je suis de ton avis. Mais nous allons le venger, et mettre une raclée à cette Tamara et ce Greg qui l'ont tué et qui ont enlevé ton fils. »

Emma ne répondit pas, mais son ton se durcit. Une grande haine emplit son coeur, et un énorme désir de vengeance l'envahit. Et puis, incapable de gérer cette colère, elle se mit à pleurer. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, pour s'écraser lourdement sur la couverture qui l'entourait. Crochet le remarqua et, avec hésitation, il passa un bras derrière la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui, dans le but de la consoler. En manque d'affection, la jeune femme se laissa aller contre le pirate. Celui-ci la serra contre lui, la laissant pleurer à sa guise. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il se décolla d'elle et la regarda.

« Tu es une femme courageuse, fit-il.

La blonde releva la tête vers lui, un petit sourire en coin.

-Et tu es forte, continua-t-il en essuyant le visage d'Emma. Tu ne te laisses pas faire, tu es contre l'injustice. Tu es incroyable, amour, et je n'aime pas te voir triste. Alors rends-moi un service pour toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé : arête de pleurer.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Bah oui, tu sais dans… et puis le… et aussi quand…

-Vilain pirate » fit Emma en riant.

Crochet ne sut si c'était une critique ou si la jeune femme se moquait de lui, alors il se contenta de lui sourire, ce qu'elle fit en retour.

Depuis l'autre bout du bateau, Regina avait observé la scène. Elle éprouvait de la compassion pour la blonde, car son fils lui manquait autant qu'elle. De plus, elle lui était très reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais d'autre part, elle n'éprouvait que de la haine envers Crochet. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais le voir ainsi flirter avec Emma ne la faisait que le détester un peu plus. Il profitait de la situation d'Emma pour se rapprocher d'elle, Regina le voyait bien. Mais comme ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le brouillard s'était dissipé. Crochet reprit la barre, et une terre apparut au loin.

« Nous y voilà ! cria-t-il à l'attention de tout le monde. _Neverland._ »

Les passagers se rendirent sur le pont afin de s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes, et voir le bateau accoster. Quand cela fut fait, tous descendirent du bateau, sauf Rumplestiltskin.

« Vous venez ? s'impatienta Crochet.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ?

-Mes pouvoirs sont nuls sur cette île, inventa-t-il. Je serai juste un boulet vulnérable si je viens, alors autant que je reste.

-Comme vous voulez » fit Crochet.

Tous adressèrent un signe de tête au sorcier avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Evidemment, il avait menti. Il avait une toute autre idée derrière la tête.

De leur côté, Emma, Regina, Crochet, Neige et Charmant avançaient dans l'étrange forêt du Pays Imaginaire.

« Une chose à savoir, dit Crochet en écartant une branche. Il y a toutes sortes de fruits étranges sur cette île, et ils sont presque tous mortels. Alors s'il vous plait, même si vous être entrain de mourir de faim, même si votre ventre gargouille tellement que vous pourriez vous manger les uns les autres, et même si êtes prêt à dévorer votre propre estomac, pitié, ne mangez rien.

-Charmant, constata Emma.

-Oui ? répondit Charmant.

-Pas toi ! fit-t-elle en riant. Ça te dérange si je t'appelle David ?

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer Papa ?

Il y eu un court moment de silence, puis Emma répondit.

-Je vais essayer.

Puis elle rajouta :

-Papa.

Charmant lui sourit et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

-Donc, reprit Emma, on ne mange rien, c'est compris. »

Crochet hocha la tête, et continua sa marche. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, une voix s'éleva.

« Sais-tu au moins où Tamara et Greg ont emmené Henry ?

-Oui votre majesté, répondit Crochet à Regina qui avait posé cette question. Si ils l'ont emmené ici, c'est parce qu'ils travaillent pour Peter Pan. Et je sais exactement où se trouve son repère. »

La brune fit un mouvement de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, et la marche reprit.

 **.**

 **Si ça vous a plu (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **Je vous posterai la suite dès que je l'aurais écrite, ce qui j'espère ne devrait tarder. :)**

 **Kissouilles !**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Neverland

**Le 3ème chapitre est posté !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

 **.**

 **Chapitre troisième : Neverland.**

La petite troupe marchait depuis déjà plusieurs heures dans une immense forêt, quand le soleil commença à disparaître.

« On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit » annonça Crochet en commençant à rassembler du bois.

Les autres acquiescèrent et l'aidèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau tas de bâtons soit formé. Puis, ils allumèrent le feu et s'assirent autour pour se réchauffer. Crochet expliqua son plan, qui consistait à, d'abord, aller jusqu'au repère de Peter Pan, ce qui devrait prendre environ deux jours de marche -sauf si les Garçons Perdus les trouvaient avant. Après avoir discuté du plan maintes et maintes fois, le sommeil commençait à les gagner. Ils s'installèrent donc sur les feuilles mortes tout autour du feu, à une distance raisonnable les uns des autres, avant de sombrer un par un dans les bras de la Morphée.

Emma se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, grelottante de froid. Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais elle ne pensait qu'au froid qui gelait sa peau, maintenant que le feu s'était éteint. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard se perdit dans le ciel étoilé. Elle repéra deux étoiles plus grosses que les autres, dont une bleue. Elle avait lu assez de livre pour savoir que cette étoile, c'était le chemin du retour pour la maison. Elle songea longuement à son appartement à _Storybrook_ , en se demandant si elle le reverrait un jour. Puis elle pensa à tous les habitants de cette ville. Des princes, des princesses, un long garou, des fées, des nains, une méchante Reine… Elle se tourna alors vers Regina qui était endormie quelques pas plus loin. Son visage était paisible, son corps détendu. Elle semblait si fragile, que jamais Emma n'aurait pu songer qu'elle était la méchante reine. Elle se dit alors que Regina avait vraiment changé, et qu'elle avait fait des efforts phénoménaux pour se faire accepter et aimer par Henry. Elle était allée jusqu'à même devenir amie avec sa mère biologique, alors qu'elle la détestait. Et la blonde sentait que la Reine ne mentait pas, qu'elle ne faisait pas juste semblant de l'apprécier pour qu'Henry soit heureux. Mais qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment.

C'est, étrangement, sur cette pensée qu'elle réussit à oublier la température extérieure, et à s'endormir.

Quand elle se réveilla à l'aube, Crochet était levé et assit au pied d'un arbre en face d'Emma. Celle-ci se leva à son tour, frotta son jean pour enlever les feuilles mortes qui s'y étaient accroché, et rejoint l'homme.

« Bien dormi ? dit-il en la voyant approcher.

-Mouais, bougonna-t-elle, comme sur un tas de feuilles mortes.

Le pirate fit un petit sourire et invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une fois assise, elle frissonna : la fraîcheur du matin était presque pire que celle de la nuit. Crochet le remarqua, et retira sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Merci. J'ai eu froid cette nuit, avoua-t-elle.

-Et bien ça va être dur pour la suite…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-La nuit prochaine, nous dormirons dans ce que j'appelle « le désert de _Neverland_ ». Le jour il y fait extrêmement chaud, et la nuit extrêmement froid.

-Owh.

-Mais nous allons nous arrêter à l'ancien camp de Peter Pan pour récupérer des couvertures et…

Le ventre d'Emma émit un gargouillement sonore.

-…de la nourriture, acheva le pirate avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais il n'y a aucun risque ?

-Le camp est à l'abandon. En fait, c'est l'ancien camp de Peter Pan, mais aussi le mien…

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai été un Garçon Perdu…

Emma ne dit rien, essayant d'imaginer le vigoureux Capitaine Crochet seul et vulnérable. Un Garçon Perdu. Elle fut prise de compassion.

-N'ai pas pitié de moi, dit le pirate en percevant les pensées de la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas pitié, fit-elle. Quand partons-nous ? fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Quand tout le monde sera réveillé. Je vois que tes charmants parents sont en train de se bécoter, donc on attend que Regina se lève.

Emma se tourna en direction de Blanche-Neige et Charmant pour vérifier les propos de l'homme, et grimaça.

-Et dire que ce sont mes parents, souffla-t-elle en se retournant.

Crochet émit un petit rire, ce qui fit rire à son tour la jeune femme. Leurs rires réveillèrent Regina, qui ouvrit les yeux pour observer la scène entre le pirate et la Sauveuse, qui semblaient très proches. Cela la mit de mauvaise humeur, mais elle fit comme si elle dormait encore pour regarder la scène jusqu'au bout, persuadée que le barbare allait tenter de profiter de la blonde. Celui-ci pivota vers Emma pour l'observer, la faisant se retourner vers lui. Voyant le regard du pirate, Emma lui renvoya un regard interrogateur et, sans vraiment réfléchir, le capitaine se pencha vers elle pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Surprise, elle se décolla de lui et se leva.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Emma je…, dit-il en se levant aussi et se rapprochant de la blonde.

-Je viens juste de perdre Neal !

Ne se contrôlant plus, elle frappa de son poing le visage du pirate. Celui-ci porta la main à se joue, et Emma tourna les talons. Dans son coin, Regina ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner, attirant l'attention de l'autre femme.

-Vous êtes réveillée…, fit-elle.

-Effectivement, dit la brune en se levant.

-Et vous avez…

-…vu ? Oui, malheureusement. Mais je dois avouer que c'était un joli coup Miss Swan. Vous vous êtes bien défendue.

-Pfff c'était trois fois rien, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais, on ne devrait pas arrêter les vouvoiements et les « _Miss Swan_ » ?

-Si vous…si tu veux, dit-elle en souriant.

-Super, fit Emma en souriant à son tour. Nous allons reprendre la marche, jusqu'à l'ancien camp de Pan pour des couvertures et de la nourriture.

-Impeccable. Allons-y ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent prévenir Blanche et Charmant, puis tout le monde se mit en route, Crochet en tête. Au bout de presque deux heures, une fine pluie commença à tomber, se transformant rapidement en averse.

« On y est presque ! cria Crochet pour se faire entendre.

La pluie faisait un bruit assourdissant en s'écrasant sur les grosses feuilles. En apercevant une cabane en haut d'un arbre, Crochet se mit à courir. Il fut immédiatement suivit par le reste de la troupe, qui grimpèrent tous dans l'arbre par une échelle en bois.

-Nous y voilà, dit-il. On ne va pas rester longtemps, juste le temps de manger et de prendre les couvertures, puis on y va.

Tous hochèrent la tête et s'assirent pendant que Crochet se rendait à l'arrière de la cabane. Il ramena des fruits et s'assit avec eux.

-Bonne nouvelle, ce sont des fruits de votre monde. Par contre, je viens de regarder pour les couvertures… Il n'y en a que trois, mais assez grandes pour deux personnes.

-Tant pis, fit Emma après un moment de silence. Ce n'est pas grave, Neige et Charmant vont dormir ensemble, et je peux dormir avec Regina. »

 **.**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Si vous lisez ces mots, par pitié, laissez moi un commentaire, même tout petit... Ça m'aide à voir combien de personne me suive, et ça me motive à écrire. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore écrit. ^^**

 **J'essaye d'en poster un au moins tous les deux jours, et pour l'instant j'arrive à suivre le rythme.**

 **À très vite... :)**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Sand mans

**Bonsoir, j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 4 !**

 **Merci pour vos précédents commentaire, particulièrement à _DroDroV_ qui m'a touchée et motivée pour écrire cette suite !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, ou, qui sait, plus. ^^**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Sand mans.**

Après la phrase d'Emma à propos des couvertures, Crochet prit la parole.

« Tu sais, tu peux aussi dormir avec moi…

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sans te vexer, je préfère dormir avec Regina plutôt qu'avec toi. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle à la brune.  
-Absolument pas ! répondit-elle. Je préfèrerai aussi dormir avec toi plutôt qu'avec ce pirate. J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en lui.

-Rassurant, fit Emma en souriant.

Regina lui rendit son sourire, et Crochet soupira.

-Bon, il faudrait se remettre en route mesdemoiselles, avant que la pluie ne devienne encore plus forte. Mais heureusement pour nous, cette cabane est près de la limite du désert de Neverland. Buvez beaucoup, parce qu'on va marcher pendant au moins six heures en tout, puis passer la nuit là-bas, et on n'a pas d'eau.

-Six heures ? paniqua Regina.

-Ça passe vite dans ce monde, la rassura Crochet.

-On ne peut pas emporter d'eau ? proposa Neige.

-Impossible, répliqua le capitaine. Dès que l'eau passe la frontière, elle se désintègre.

-Mais… comment allons-nous passez ?

-Une exception échappe à la règle : l'eau se trouvant dans le corps humain.

-Ah, tant mieux. Bon, fit la princesse en se levant, on y va ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent en l'imitant, et ils descendirent de l'arbre. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Si bien que, dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'entre, il se retrouvèrent trempé. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la limite du désert. Ils passèrent la limite, et se retrouvèrent sur une immense dune de sable qui semblait infinie. Ils se retournèrent : un immense rideau de pluie s'élevait derrière eux, parfaitement droit. Ils étaient parfaitement sec, et se pressèrent de reprendre la marche.

Le déplacement était très rude, entre la chaleur et l'effort physique. Pour essayer de se changer les idées et de rendre le moment moins désagréable, Blanche-Neige et Charmant discutaient de divers bons souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient eu dans _la forêt enchantée_. De son côté, Crochet était très occupé à… compter ses pas. Fermant la marche, Regina et Emma avait décidé de se serrer les coudes et de tenter une amitié, et discutaient de l'enfance d'Henry à laquelle Emma n'avait pas assisté.

« Vous l'avez bien élevé… constata Emma.

-En effet, affirma la brune.

-J'aurais aimé le voir grandir… Vous êtes vraiment une très bonne mère, soupira-t-elle.

-Ça vous déçoit ? fit Regina avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Mais non, je vous faisais un compliment.

-Oh… Alors, merci, dit-elle en souriant. Mais au fait, on ne s'était pas mise d'accord par rapport au tutoiement ?

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, excuse moi. Mais on a été si longtemps ennemie…

-C'est vrai, mais maintenant qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur les choses importantes et arrêter de se prendre la tête.

-Et sauver Henry, compléta Emma.

-Henry... J'ai tellement peur qu'on n'arrive pas à le sauver…, se confessa la Reine, les yeux humides.

-On y arrivera ! promit Emma en saisissant la main de sa camarade, qui fut surprise de ce contact et constata que la jeune femme avait les mains étonnamment douces. On le retrouvera et on le sauvera, continua la blonde. Regarde autour de toi ! Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant, un pirate, la Sauveuse et la grande Reine. Ensemble, à nous tous, on peut le sauver. J'y crois.

Emma regardait Regina dans les yeux, et celle-ci esquissa un sourire.

-La grande Reine ? fit-elle. On m'appelle la méchante Reine, d'habitude.

-Mmmoui, mais je trouve que la grande Reine te va mieux. »

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit, et la Sauveuse sourit à son tour. Elle voyait dans le regard de Regina qu'elle avait peur, peur de perdre Henry, et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait qu'elle perçut une de ses émotions. La Reine était toujours renfermée sur elle-même, incapable de montrer ses sentiments. À personne. Emma fit un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et se rendant compte qu'elle avait enfin réussit à gagner la confiance de Regina.

Au bout de deux heures, plus personne ne parlait. La marche leur pompait toute énergie, et ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils restèrent assit dans le sable brûlant pendant presque dix minutes sans parler, reprenant leurs souffles. Puis ils reprirent la marche, qui semblait interminable. Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs heures, firent plusieurs pauses, eurent plusieurs sujets de discussions, puis enfin arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils allaient passer la nuit. Un abri en bois était planté en plein milieu du désert, qui n'avait pas de mur, juste quatre bâtons qui soutenait un toit assez grand pour abriter quinze personnes. Crochet s'assit immédiatement sous l'abri, sur le sable qui n'était pas brûlant, à l'ombre. Les autres s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, transpirants et exténués.

« Que fait cet abri là ? demanda Emma. Ce n'est pas un piège de Pan ?

-Je l'ai construit lors de mon précédent voyage, répondit le pirate. Il n'y aucune inquiétude à av… »

Un énorme rugissement sonore le coupa dans sa phrase, et tous se retournèrent. Des créatures qui faisaient à peu près deux fois la taille d'un humain se tenaient derrière eux. Leurs corps étaient fait entièrement de sable, ils n'avaient pas visage. Les aventuriers se levèrent précipitamment, pour faire face aux monstres. Charmant sortit son épée, Neige son arc, Emma son pistolet, et Regina enflamma ses mains.

« Ce sont les Hommes des sables ! expliqua Crochet. Ne faites pas de bruit. Ils ne voient pas, mais ils entendent. On ne peut les tuer qu'en les frappant dans le dos.

-Entendu, fit Charmant.

Puis, il se mit à courir vers la droite pour contourner les trois Hommes des sables, mais le sable le ralentissait et le frottement de ses chaussures contre les minuscules grains attira l'attention d'un des monstres, qui se rua vers lui.

-Charmant ! cria Blanche.

Elle couru derrière l'Homme des sables qui était occupé par le prince, et lui tira une flèche dans le dos. Le monstre se désintégra instantanément, se transformant en sable fin qui tomba sur Charmant. De leur côté, Emma et Crochet attiraient l'attention d'un autre Homme des sables pour que Regina puisse lui tirer dans le dos. Le monstre se rua sur Emma, qui parvint à l'éviter.

-Bien joué amour, fit le pirate.

-Oh s'il te plait, tait toi. Travailler avec toi ne m'enchante pas.

Au même moment, le deuxième monstre qui était encore en vie se jeta sur Crochet sans qu'il l'ait vu, le faisant tomber à terre. À ce moment là, Regina réussit à jeter une boule de feu sur son dos, le transformant en grains de sable. Emma aida le pirate à se relever, et celui-ci hurla :

-Regina attention ! Il y en a un troisième !

Mais hélas la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu venir, et le dernier monstre se rua sur elle. Emma pointa son arme sur le dos du monstre et chargea.

-Emma non ! l'arrêta Crochet. Les balles passent à travers eux ! »

Mais ne l'ayant pas entendu à temps, la blonde pressa la gâchette et le coup partit.

 **.**

 **Une chose à savoir sur moi : Je suis une GRANDE sadique et j'adore finir mes chapitres sur une phrase qui laisse imaginer la pire des suite. xD**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. x)**

 **N'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis !**

 **À très vite :)**


	6. Chapitre 5 - La grande Reine

**_Well my dear..._**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier soir, j'ai eu un empêchement :/ (J'accompagnais mon petit frère au concert de Black M,** ** _never mind_** **.)**

 **Mais bon, maintenant le chapitre 5 est là, et je dois vous avouez que j'ai pris un plaisir monstre à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : La grande Reine.**

La balle du pistolet d'Emma traversa le corps de l'Homme des sables, mais le tua tout de même. La sauveuse contourna le petit tas de sable qu'avait laissé le monstre pour s'approcher de Regina, étendue par terre. La main posée sur son épaule en sang, la brune se tordait de douleur. À côté d'elle était posé sur le sol une petite balle en plomb, au milieu d'une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de s'étendre.

« Regina ! hurla Emma en s'agenouillant près d'elle. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ! Qu'est ce que je fais ?! Aidez-moi ! Elle va mourir ! paniqua-t-elle.

-Du calme Emma ! intervint Crochet. Ça va aller !

-Non ça ne va pas aller ! Je lui ai tiré dessus !

-C'est pas ta faute…, chuchota Regina en grimaçant de douleur, faisant se retourner Emma vers elle. Tu as tiré sur l'Homme des sables pour me protéger… C'est pas ta faute…

-Mais à cause de moi tu risques de mourir ! Regina ! Je t'interdis de mourir !

-Emma reprend-toi ! la secoua Crochet. Il faut faire vite. Tu dois utiliser la magie !

-Moi ? Tu rigoles ?

-Tu as détruit un détonateur assez puissant pour rayer _Storybrooke_ de la carte, tu devrais pouvoir stopper un petit saignement !

-Un petit saignement ?! Crochet, je lui ai explosé une artère !

-Mais tu peux la réparer !

-Je ne sais pas si je…

Un hurlement de Regina lui coupa la parole. Le visage d'une pâleur inquiétante, elle n'allait pas tarder à succomber.

-Bon je vais essayer, paniqua-t-elle.

Puis elle remarqua que la blessée ne bougeait presque plus, alors elle lui parla pour qu'elle reste éveillée, mais la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

-Regina ! sanglota Emma. C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute !

-Aller Emma ! la pressa le pirate.

-D'accord okay très bien pfff…, bafouilla Emma, les yeux humides.

La blonde prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche, qu'elle approcha de l'épaule de la blessée. En quelques secondes, le sang disparut, la plaie se referma, et le visage de Regina reprit une couleur normale.

-Tu as réussit…, la félicita Crochet.

Emma poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, et la Reine reprit connaissance.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit la sauveuse.

Regina inspecta son épaule, puis tourna la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme, la bouche à demi ouverte. Elle remarqua ses yeux humides, et chuchota :

-Tu as réussit… Tu m'as sauvé…

Emma laissa échapper un rire, libérant la pression qui lui avait été demandé pour sauver la jeune femme. Puis, celle-ci eu une réaction qui surprit la blonde : elle se releva et la serra dans ses bras. Étonnée, celle-ci lui rendit quand même son étreinte.

-Merci, fit Regina.

-De rien. Deux fois en deux jours que tu frôles la mort.

-Deux fois en deux jours que tu me sauves la vie, corrigea-t-elle.

-Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille.

-Promis. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se détachèrent, et Emma se releva avant d'aider la brune à faire de même. Elles retournèrent s'asseoir sous l'abri, avec Crochet et les deux Charmants, et la brune se tourna vers Emma.

« Ton pouvoir est vraiment puissant…

-Pas tant que ça…, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai juste soigné une plaie…

-…et arrêté la destruction de _Storybrooke_. Et tu te rappelles du jour où ta mère et toi êtes tombées dans le chapeau de Jefferson ?

-Comment pourrai-je oublier…

-Je n'arrivais pas à faire marcher le chapeau, et quand tu as posé ta main sur mon bras, ta magie est passée à travers moi, et le chapeau a marché.

-Heu oui c'est possible… Mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

-Bien au contraire ! Ne soit pas modeste, j'ai senti ta magie. Elle est très puissante. _Tu_ es très puissante. Bien plus que moi, avoua-t-elle en baisant le ton de sa voix.

-Waouh ! Plus puissance que _The Evil Queen_ , je ne pensais pas que c'était possible ! la taquina-t-elle.

-Très drôle. Mais je préférai quand tu m'appelais la grande Reine…, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Oh, sa Majesté bouderai-t-elle ?

-Moi ? fit-elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Emma ne répondit pas, hébétée par ce sourire si sincère.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la brune en remarquant son trouble.

-Ton… ton sourire. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Henry.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle en baissant la tête. Peut-être parce que personne à part lui n'aime parler avec moi, et encore moins plaisanter.

-Parce qu'Henry et moi sommes les seuls personnes qui pensent qu'il y a du bon en toi, répondit-elle en prenant la main de la Reine dans la sienne. Et que tu as changé.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a du bon en moi ? Et que j'ai changé ?

-Je viens te prendre ta main. Si tu n'avais pas changé je serai déjà carbonisée.

-C'est vrai » admit-elle en souriant encore une fois.

Emma lui rendit son sourire et pressa sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Dans son coin, Crochet avait observé la scène entre les deux jeunes femmes, fou de jalousie qu'Emma préfère parler avec cette… sorcière, plutôt qu'avec lui. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument éloigner les deux jeunes femmes l'une de l'autre si il voulait qu'Emma soit sienne. Mais pour l'instant il allait se contenter de stopper leur conversation. Remarquant que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il se leva.

« Écoutez-moi ! fit-il. Le soleil va se coucher et la température va dégringoler. Il vaudrai mieux faire un feu avant de tous finir congelé.

Tous approuvèrent, et Regina fit apparaître un tas de bois.

-Emma…, fit-elle en se tournant vers celle-ci, je veux que tu l'allume.

-C'est facile…

-Avec de la magie.

-Ah, y'a moyen de discuter ?

-Allume-le.

-Très bien, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle tendit les mains vers le feu et se concentra, mais rien ne vint.

-Ça ne marche pas…

-Parce que tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut. Ferme les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Ferme les yeux je te dis ! Fais moi confiance. »

 **.**

 **Voili voilou !**

 **J'adore terminer mes chapitres sur une phrase xD**

 **En fait, je fais en sorte que tous les chapitres fasse deux pages sur Word, donc si ça fait deux pages en se finissant sur une phrase, et bien ça se termine comme ça. x)**

 **J'ai plutôt bien avancé le chapitre 6, qui devrait donc arriver (je l'espère) dans un ou deux jours.**

 **Bref, si ce chapitre vous a plut et qu'il vous tarde de lire la suite, faites le moi savoir. ;)**

 **Bisouilles !**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Love

**Bonsoir à tous.**

 **Il me semblait avoir dit que le chapitre 6 arriverai relativement vite, et bien je vais vous avouez quelque chose... Il ne faut JAMAIS me faire confiance quand je dis ça !**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais je vous avoue que j'ai un peu galéré à l'écrire.**

 **Par contre, je pense (j'espère) qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Merci à** ** _DroDroV_** **,** ** _Guest_** **, et** ** _Swanqueen17_** **pour vos Reviews. Vous êtes peu nombreux, mais ça fait plaisir. :)**

 **(D'ailleurs** ** _Guest_** **, non je ne pense pas l'envoyer à un éditeur, mais je vais y réfléchir x) Et tu peux mettre un petit nom plutôt que "Guest", histoire que je m'y retrouve un peu !)**

 **P.S.: N'oubliez pas que c'est mon premier SwanQueen, un peu de compassion serait bienvenue.**

 **Traite de papotage, bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6 : «** ** _Love_** **»**

La jeune femme blonde souffla mais ferma les yeux comme le lui avait demandé Regina.

« Voilà, approuva celle-ci. Maintenant pour réussir à allumer ce feu, il faut que tu penses à tu moment agréable, un moment où tu t'en sentie… bien.

La blonde s'exécuta et, sans vraiment qu'elle le veuille, elle revit le moment où Regina l'avait prise dans ces bras après qu'elle l'ait sauvé. Elle se rappela de ses émotions à ce moment là : Elle était surprise, mais aussi touchée. Et très heureuse de constater que la brune n'était pas si « inhumaine » comme le dise la plupart des gens. Soudain, elle entendit un crépitement et ouvrit les yeux. Un feu s'était formé juste devant elle, sur le tas de bois.

-C'est… c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et oui, la félicita la brune. À quoi as-tu pensé ?

-Heu, au moment où je suis rentré à Storybrooke après avoir été coincée dans la _Forêt enchantée_ , et que j'ai retrouvé Henry » mentit-elle.

La Reine hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et Emma fit un petit sourire. Puis, le soleil termina sa descente, laissant place au crépuscule. La fraîcheur se fit immédiatement sentir. Charmant se leva alors pour prendre une couverture, suivit de Neige. Crochet prit la sienne, et Emma celle pour Regina et elle.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir dormir avec moi amour ? insista Crochet.

-Non, fit platement Emma. Et appelle moi « amour » encore une fois et je t'assure que tu va t'endormir avec des étoiles au dessus de la tête.

-C'est une menace ?

-C'est ça. »

Puis, elle lui tourna le dos et rejoint Regina de l'autre côté du feu, presque en courant tant la température était glaciale maintenant qu'il faisait nuit. Elle déplia la grande couverture et s'y allongea au milieu, suivit de la Reine. Elles replièrent les côtés de la couverture sur elles pour être enroulées dedans, et tentèrent d s'endormir. Malgré la couverture qui gardait la température des deux corps, Emma était toujours frigorifiée, et Regina commençait à avoir froid. Elle remarqua qu'Emma tremblait, et eu envie de se rapprocher d'elle pour la réchauffer, mais n'osa pas. Elle hésita quelques minutes, mais quand Emma bougea sa jambe qui frôla celle de la brune, elle vit à quel point elle était glacée et se décida. Elle déplaça son corps jusqu'au sien, et se colla à elle. Emma sursauta à ce contact soudain, mais quand elle sentit la chaleur de la peau de Regina contre la sienne, elle se détendit. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et sombra dans le sommeil, rapidement rejointe par la brune, qui souriait.

Emma fut réveillée par la chaleur. Elle sentit qu'elle était toujours enroulée dans la couverture en compagnie de Regina. Elle se réveilla doucement, reprenant petit à petit possession de ses sens. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une pression sur sa clavicule, ainsi que quelque chose lui chatouillant le cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et là, la surprise fut de taille. La brune encore endormie avait la tête posée sur Emma, ses cheveux tombés sur le visage dont certains chatouillaient le cou de la blonde. Malgré elle, celle-ci sourit de cette vision. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir la Reine. Son sourire, son visage si paisible dans son sommeil, et maintenant son affection. Elle ne la pensait pas capable de câliner les gens. Avoir Regina installée sur elle ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Elle devait l'avouer, la jeune femme dégageait une odeur agréable, sa peau était très douce et ses cheveux soyeux. Même si elle était tellement bien ici qu'elle pourrait y rester des heures, elle se rappela qu'ils étaient ici pour récupérer Henry. De plus, elle avait chaud. Ainsi, avec une immense délicatesse, elle souleva la couverture sans réveiller la Reine. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle découvrit que, dans son sommeil, Regina avait replié son bras contre elle et posé sa main sur le ventre de la Sauveuse.

« Que de surprises aujourd'hui Regina… » se dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

Elle fut touchée que la brune soit dans cette position, collée à elle, avec un visage de bien-être. Et cette main possessive posée sur elle… Emma sentit brusquement une petit contraction des muscles au creux de son ventre, là où était posée la main. Elle l'ignora et entreprit de se dégager. Elle déplaçant la main de la jeune femme en tentant de ne pas la réveiller, mais le contact peau contre peau la sortit de son sommeil. La blonde retira sa main et arrêta de bouger. Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement, et de découvrir dans quelle position elle s'était mise. Gênée, elle retira sa main du ventre de la jeune femme et releva la tête.

« Hey, la salua Emma en souriant.

-Hey, répondit l'autre en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

-Oui mise à part deux réveils en plein milieu de la nuit. Et toi ?

-Oui, même si je me suis réveillé presque en sursaut en découvrant quelqu'un quasiment étalé sur moi, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Owh je suis désolée, fit la brune en baisant la tête pour qu'Emma ne la voie pas rougir.

-Pas de soucis, la rassura-t-elle. Ça ne m'a pas gêné. »

Soulagée, Regina lui fit un sourire chaleureux, et Emma retrouva immédiatement la sensation de crispation au creux de son ventre. Elle détailla le sourire et le visage de la jeune femme pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi ça lui faisait cela, mais elle se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient étroitement proches. Embarrassé, elle se recula un peu et souleva la couverture. Une bouffée d'air chaud s'y engouffra et la blonde se hissa en dehors.

« J'en ai ras le bol de se désert, grommela-t-elle en se servant de sa main comme d'un éventail.

-Moi de même, soupira l'autre femme en se relevant. Mais il ne nous reste plus qu'une demi journée de marche.

-Oh, tant mieux. »

Une fois levées, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent près de Crochet, lui aussi réveillé.

« Il faut qu'on y aille au plus vite, lui dit Regina.

-On étouffe avec cette chaleur, approuva Emma. Et on a tellement faim que si ça continue on va finir par te manger.

Crochet haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça, un sourire pervers collé sur le visage.

-Si mesdames veulent bien calmer leurs ardeurs…

-Crochet ! le gronda la blonde.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Je pense juste que comme on va passer beaucoup de temps sur cette île, il va bien arriver un moment où tu devras nourrir la bête ! Et à ce moment là, je serai là, amour.

La gifle partie toute seule. Regina, d'habitude froide, étouffa un rire pendant que le pirate se frotta la joue.

-Madame est énervée ! constata Crochet. Je la comprends, mais…

-Chut ! le coupa Emma. Encore un mot et je te coupe l'autre main ! »

La menace fit immédiatement taire le pirate qui, à la vue de la mine furieuse de la Sauveuse, leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Satisfaite, Emma tourna les talons pour aller réveiller ses parents pendant que Regina repliait la couverture, fière de son amie. Quand tout le monde fut prêt et toutes les affaires rassemblées, ils se remirent en route. Au bout de longues heures de marche dans le désert, des formes attirèrent leur attention. Pensant à un mirage, ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à découvrir deux corps humains étendu dans un mélange de sable, de sang et de pâte noirâtre. Greg et Tamara.

 **.**

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous allez laisser un Reviews.**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai la suite.**

 **À très vite ! :)**


	8. Ch 7 - Quand on croit la tempête calmée

**Hey mes p'tits loups ! (J'avais envie)**

 **Je commence d'abord par des excuses, car je n'ai pas posté depuis une semaine et demie, sans prévenir. En fait j'étais chez la cousine d'une amie à la ferme, et je devais me lever tôt pour aller nourrir les chevaux/poneys/ânes/vaches/cochons/poules/chèvres/brebis/etc, et je n'avais pas Internet… Et y'avais un bébé de 7 mois trop cuuuute *o* \\*Mais pourquoi je raconte ma vie ?*/ Bref, par contre ça m'a donné des idées pour la fiction, et le soir j'avais un peu de temps pour écrire sur mon carnet. J'ai donc écrit le chapitre que vous allez lire quand j'aurais terminé mon blabla. Soyez sympa, j'étais crevée, et là je viens de le recopier intégralement** ** _pour vous,_** **alors si il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de frappe, veuillez m'excuser x).**

 **Maintenant les remerciements. Merci** ** _DroDroV_** **, comme d'habitude, qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? Merci aussi à** ** _La plume d'Elena_** **, tu m'as beaucoup surprise, car il y a quelques jours j'ai lu une de tes fictions et j'ai vraiment adoré, donc ça m'a touché que tu laisse un review. Et pour finir merci énormément à Bibi, qui a prit la peine de commenter tous mes chapitres. Merci à toi.**

 ** _« Elle a bientôt terminé là ? »_** **OUI, j'ai fini mon monologue, je vous laisse lire le chapitre ! Chapitre qui, d'ailleurs, fait un peu plus que deux pages Word, pour me faire pardonner de mon absence.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer (pour une fois que j'y pense !) : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Quand on croit la tempête calmée.**

Greg et Tamara étaient étendus sur le sable, l'air sans vie. Charmant s'approcha et posa deux doigts dans le cou de Greg. Il fit la même chose pour Tamara, constatant qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts.

« Qui a pu faire ça…, fit Blanche, horrifiée.

-Peter Pan, répondit calmement Crochet.

-Mais ça veut dire…, fit Regina.

-…qu'Henry est le prisonnier de Pan, oui.

Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Charmant lança :

-Plus vite on se remettra en route, plus vite on le retrouvera. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se remirent en marche.

Quand, enfin, ils aperçurent la fin du désert, ils furent tentés d'en sortir en courant. La fraîcheur s'empara d'eux dès qu'ils eurent franchit la limite. Ils s'installèrent au bord pour reprendre et se nourrir. Crochet s'approcha d'une plante, l'observa longuement, puis cueillit plusieurs fruits se trouvant dessus.

« Ces fruits là ne sont pas toxiques, dit-il en distribuant des fruits de couleur bleu de la taille d'une poire. Ils font partit des rares qui sont comestibles.

Chacun inspecta les fruits avant de les porter à leurs bouches.

-Ça a un goût de fraise ! s'extasia Emma. Des poires bleu au goût de fraise, j'hallucine !

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu les abricots violets au goût de banane ! plaisanta Crochet.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en faisant mine d'être agacée, mais elle esquissa quand même un sourire, de bonne humeur.

Ils restèrent assit presque une heure, à discuter essentiellement de la manière de sauver Henry. Puis, Emma et Regina avaient commencé à discuter de leurs vies, de leurs passés. Ils étaient si douloureux que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient mises à rire, préférant se moquer de leur malheur. C'était un rire sincère, heureux. Elles se comprenaient malgré leurs divergences. Leurs rires parvirent jusqu'aux oreilles de Crochet, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la jalousie de celui-ci. Il observa longuement les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se souriaient, rigolaient, se regardaient d'un air complice. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait séparer les deux amies au plus vite. Il regarda la blonde fixement, et quand celle-ci sentit un regard sur elle, elle se tourna vers lui. Son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à un regard froid. Le pirate tourna alors la tête, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus aucunes chances avec la sauveuse. Son regard se posa alors simplement sur la jeune femme brune, et un sourire naquit sur son visage pendant qu'une idée fleurissait dans son esprit. Puisque Emma était insensible à son charme, peut-être que Regina serait plus réceptive. Et comme la blonde était très proche de la Reine, elle sera forcement jalouse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et voudra récupérer son amie en finissant par accepter les avances du pirate. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui même, fier de son idée pendant que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de bavarder.

Après un fou rire partagé avec Emma, Regina se rendit compte à quel point ses rapports avec la jeune femme avaient changés. Celle-ci remarqua que la brune semblait réfléchir.

« À quoi tu penses ? l'interogea-t-elle.

-Je me demandais comment nous avions réussit à passer « j'ai envie de vous tuer » à rigoler ensemble, fit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Et bien, il me semble que tu as changé. Tu es devenue un peu plus supportable, et j'ai décider que tu n'étais pas la personne que je pensais.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Honnêtement, je te pensais inhumaine, froide, sans cœur, incapable d'aimer…

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? la coupa Regina en baisant la tête, le visage décomposé.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche répondre, consciente de la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se rapprocha impulsivement de Regina, et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. De sa main libre, elle caressa le menton de la brune pour qu'elle relève la tête vers elle et plonge son regard dans le sien, sans réfléchir au moindre de ses gestes.

-Regina, souffla Emma, je suis désolée. J'ai été maladroite. Je ne pense pas _du tout_ que tu es comme ça. Je _pensais_ que tu _étais_ comme ça. Mais si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, fit-elle avec une expression qui fit sourire la Reine, tu m'aurais entendu dire que j'ai découvert en toi une personne sensible, humaine, adorable, attentionné, et attachante que chiante, fit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui arracha un petit rire à Regina.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? fit-elle en fixant les yeux bleu-vert de son interlocutrice.

-Absolument.

La brune fit un sourire ému, et Emma ouvrit les bras pour y inviter la brune.

-Oh tu sais je ne suis pas très « tendre câlin après discussion émouvante », fit celle-ci en riant et mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Aller, insista la blonde, juste pour cette fois. »

Ses bras étaient tellement accueillent pour Regina qu'elle ne résista pas longtemps avant de se blottir à l'intérieur. Elle sentit l'odeur d'Emma quand celle-ci referma les bras sur elle, qu'elle trouva à la fois forte mais douce, comme sa propriétaire. Celle-ci resserra son étreinte autour de la Reine, comme si elle voulait lui transmettre tout son soutient. Elles restèrent assez longtemps dans cette position, profitant juste de l'instant. Elles ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles avaient oublié qu'elles avaient été ennemies. Elles profitaient juste de l'instant. Subitement, un grondement sourd les fit sursauter, et elles se séparèrent précipitamment. Elle se relevèrent et observèrent, bouche bée, l'énorme incendie qui les entourait. Il semblait être apparu d'un coup, sans aucunes raisons apparentes. Le premier reflex qu'eurent les deux jeunes femmes fut de tenter de contenir le feu afin d'éviter sa propagation. Mais leur magie n'était d'aucune utilité, surtout qu'Emma ne maîtrisait pas totalement ses pouvoirs.

« D'où vient le feu ? cria Charmant tout en cherchant un endroit non enflammé où ils pourraient s'échapper de l'incendie.

-De nulle part et de partout ! répondît Regina. Ce n'est pas naturel, cet incendie a été créé par magie, on ne peut pas l'éteindre ! »

En essayant de ne pas paniquer, chacun chercha une issue à cet enfer, mais cela semblait impossible L'air devenait irrespirable et commençait à sérieusement affaiblir les cinq voyageurs. Emma, qui faisait le plus d'efforts physique pour trouver une sortie, était la plus affaiblie. Tout espoir semblait perdu quand, enfin, Crochet trouva un mince endroit non enflammé.

« On peut passer par là, dit-il, mais c'est très serré. Faites attention à ne pas vous brûler ! »

Comparé aux autres, le pirate ne suffoquait pas. Il toussait de temps en temps, mais il était sans aucun doute le moins affaiblit. Il sauta à travers le mince espace non enflammé pour se retrouver à l'extérieur de la zone de flammes, suivit de Charmant, Neige et Regina.

« Dépêche-toi Emma ! la pressa celle-ci.

-J'arrive, » fit la blonde entre deux toussotement.

Mais, avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, elle rata de peu son saut, et se brûla la jambe gauche. Elle s'écroula de l'autre côté en hurlant, le pantalon en feu.

« Emma ! » hurla la brune, prise de panique.

Elle se précipita pour aller l'aider, mais une barrière de feu se forma devant elle, la séparant de la blonde et de ses parents. Elle resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte devant la barrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à paniquer en essayant de la faire disparaître

« Regina calme toi bon sang ! dit Crochet qui était agacé de l'agitation de la brune. Ça ne sert à rien !

-Mais peut-être qu'elle ne va pas bien ! Peut-être qu'elle est morte ! » hurla-t-elle.

Puis, elle s'arrêta subitement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Morte._ Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la mort d'Emma. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans elle. Soudain, elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Elle l'aimait. Pas comme une amie, ou comme une sœur. Non, plus que ça… Une douce chaleur naquit dans le creux de son ventre, ce qui l'effraya subitement. _Non._ Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver ce genre de… sentiments envers une femme, encore moins celle-là. Alors elle fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si Emma n'était qu'une simple amie. _Emma !_ Regina se rappela soudainement qu'Emma était toujours de l'autre côté de la barrière, affaiblie et blessée. Elle recommença à paniquer, mais Crochet la prit par le bras.

« Calme-toi, fit-il d'un ton sec mais presque doux. Emma est forte, et elle est avec ses parents, elle n'est pas seule. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. On va continuer notre chemin en restant parallèle avec la barrière de feu, et je suppose qu'ils vont faire pareil, comme ça on finira par les rejoindre. Donc, tu arête de paniquer, et on commence à marcher mais en s'éloignant du feu avant que tu finisses étouffée et inconsciente. D'accord ? »

Mais Regina était déjà étendue au sol, inanimée.

 **.**

 **Ouais ouais je sais, j'aime bien torturer les personnages xD (J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, je le lirai avec plaisir.**

 **Je n'ai aucune idée sur la date d'arrivée du prochain chapitre, mais j'espère que ce sera bientôt.**

 **Sur ce, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à ajouter : SWAN QUEEN !**


	9. Chapitre 8 - The eyes in the eyes

**Hey mes pandas !(Les surnoms sont aléatoire selon mon humeur x) )**

 **Bon, ça fais un moment que je n'ai pas posté, je suis désolée...**

 **J'avais plutôt bien écrit il y a quelques jours, mais comme j'étais en stage d'équitation pendant trois jours, je n'ai pas pu recopier ni poster...**

 **Mais maintenant, les deux sont fait !**

 **Merci à ma fidèle _DroDroV_ , _evilhayleyregal_ , et _Bibi_ (tu trouves que je suis sadique ? attends de lire ce chapitre...)**

 **Malgré le retard, ce chapitre risque de vous plaire... (Je l'espère !)**

 **Je répète que c'est mon premier Swan Queen... (Et que je ship le couple seulement depuis 2 mois x) )**

 **Comme je ne sais pas comment mettre un Rating à un chapitre, je vais donc le mettre à toute la fiction. Elle n'est donc plus Rated K+, mais T.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8 : The eyes in the eyes.**

Quand Regina se réveilla, elle était emmaillotée dans une couverture sous un arbre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le soleil était assez bas, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dormit jusqu'au soir. Elle sortit de la couverture et se leva, à la recherche de Crochet. Elle le trouva assit au pied de l'arbre voisin, à feuilleter un vieux livre. Celui-ci releva la tête en apercevant la brune, et lui fit un sourire aimable.

« Bonjour Regina ! lança-t-il. Bien dormit ?

-Depuis quand tu es sympa ? fit-elle, du tac au tac.

-Depuis que tu t'es évanouie et que je t'ai traîné ici puis enroulée dans une couverture.

-D'accord…, souffla-t-elle. Alors merci et, oui, j'ai bien dormit, dit-elle en se radoucissant. Mais on était au milieu de l'après-midi quand l'incendie s'est déclaré, et maintenant c'est le crépuscule… Est-ce que j'ai dormit plus d'une journée ?

-Ce n'est pas le crépuscule, c'est l'aube. Et oui, tu as dormit longtemps.

-Hein ?

-L'après midi est passée, puis toute la nuit.

-Mais pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ?

-Après t'être évanouie devant le feu, tu as eu de la fièvre, et tu as déliré tout le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit. Puis, quelques heures après le coucher du soleil, tu as fini par t'endormir.

-Owh, fit Regina en haussant les sourcils et baissant la tête. Je suppose que je dois te remercier ?

-Exact.

-Et bien… merci.

-De rien.

Silence.

-On continue la marche ?

-Bien sûr. »

Regina replia la couverture dans laquelle elle était enroulée quelques minutes plus tôt, et suivit Crochet qui longeait une rangée d'arbres calcinés. Le pirate se montra agréable pendant les deux heures de marche, et Regina commençait petit à petit à le détester un peu moins. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bord d'un petit ruisseau, où Regina s'assit. Elle s'apprêtait à plonger ses mains dans l'eau pour se désaltérer, quand elle remarqua une grande quantité de sang qui descendait le cours du lit. Elle releva la tête pour regarder d'où venait le sang quand elle cru voir, au bord de la rivière, une chevelure blonde reconnaissable entre milles. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'y précipiter. Crochet la suivit en repérant lui aussi la tignasse entre les arbres. Plus Regina avançait, plus elle appréhendait. _Et si ce n'était pas Emma ?_ Elle accéléra le pas, jusqu'à distinguer deux autres personne à côté de la blonde : un homme avec une épée et une femme aux cheveux brun très courts. La Reine fut immédiatement soulagée et se précipita vers eux.

« Oh Regina ! s'exclama Snow. On était inquiets !

Regina leva un sourcil en s'efforçant se masquer ses émotions. Cela devint tout de suite plus compliqué quand la blonde se tourna vers elle. Elle avait le visage trempé de larmes. La brune eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait arraché son cœur puis l'avait serré d'un seul coup, à la vue d'Emma en pleure.

-Aide moi, lui demanda celle-ci.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda la brune, la gorge serrée.

-D'habitude je supporte assez bien la douleur, répondit Emma comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Mais là mes yeux se sont mit à couler tout seuls. Je ne pleure pas, c'est mon corps qui réagit à la souffrance.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Emma se retourna alors complètement face à elle, et Regina vit. Elle vit la jambe nue d'Emma. Elle vit la jambe du pantalon déchirée et brûlée. Mais surtout, elle vit le sang. Elle vit le trou béant dans son mollet. Elle vit l'os blanc taché de rouge ressortir du membre. La Reine eu envie de vomir, et ses yeux lui piquaient. Pas parce qu'elle trouvait ça répugnant, mais parce qu'elle voyait Emma souffrir. Et cela la paniquait au plus haut point. Elle n'était plus capable de camoufler ses émotions et, à cet instant, son image était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait.

-C'est…, bégaya-t-elle avant de se reprendre. C'est ta brûlure qui t'a fait ça ?

-Il s'avère que tu avais raison, dit Snow. L'incendie était bien magique. Après qu'Emma ait été blessée, on a continué notre chemin en pensant que vous alliez faire de même, ce que vous avez fait. Au début, c'était juste une brûlure. On a déchiré la jambe de son pantalon qui était brûlé aussi et qui risquait d'infecter la jambe, il n'y avait plus de feu… bref, tout semblait aller bien. Mais d'un coup, sa chair a commencé à… moisir… Enfin, elle est devenue sombre, et ça a commencé à grandir, prenant presque tout le mollet. Comme de la…

-…magie noire, compléta Regina dans un soupir. Et ensuite ?

-Il fallait se débarrasser de cette noirceur, alors…

-Alors ? fit la brune qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Alors on a découpé la noirceur avant qu'elle ne s'étende, lâcha-t-elle.

-En d'autres termes, fit Emma en s'essuyant le visage, ils ont découpé ma jambe. Avec mon approbation, compléta-t-elle en voyant le regard noir que lançait Regina à ses parents. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais bien que tu refermes la plaie avec ta magie, parce que je n'y arrive pas et que ça fait un mal de chien.

-Oh bien sûr, tout de suite, excuse moi.

-Ne t'excuse pas.

La Reine ne perdit pas de temps à répondre et s'approcha de la Sauveuse. Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de la plaie, comme si elle posait les mains sur sa peau désormais inexistante à cet endroit.

-Je ne vais pas mentir, ça va faire mal.

-Ça va aller » fit Emma avec un faible sourire.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration en sentant la magie grandir en elle et s'échapper de ses paumes. Elle vit les muscles et la chair d'Emma reprendre forme et recouvrir son os sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient posées sur une jambe en parfait état. Regina soupira, satisfaite de son travail mais vidée de son énergie. Elle releva son regard vers la blonde : ses yeux verts brillaient de santé et sa lèvre inférieur était en sang, car elle l'avait mordue de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Ses joues étaient toujours trempées de larmes. La brune eu soudain envie de les essuyer, mais pensa que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle eu à peine le temps d'y penser que ses mains s'étaient déjà posées des deux côtés de la tête d'Emma. La blonde se laissa faire sans bouger, pendant que Regina essuyait les larmes avec ses pouces. Leurs deux regards ne se lâchaient pas, même une fois que le visage d'Emma fut entièrement sec. Regina baissa soudainement les yeux vers les lèvres d'Emma, et se rappela le sang. Une de ses mains quitta la tête d'Emma pour que deux de ses doigts se posent sur la lèvre de la blonde. Celle-ci retint sa respiration pendant que le sang disparaissait. Elle passa ensuite sa langue à l'endroit où Regina venait de retirer ses doigts pour constater que la blessure avait disparue. Ce geste n'échappa à Regina, qui sentit les muscles au creux de son ventre se contracter agréablement. Puis, une main toujours sur la joue d'Emma, elle remonta son regard jusqu'aux yeux de la sauveuse. C'était comme si, soudainement, le temps avait été suspendu. Il n'y avait que les yeux d'Emma plongés dans ceux de Regina, et les yeux de Regina plongés dans ceux d'Emma.

 **.**

 **So... Happy ?**

 **À vos claviers !**

 **Aucune idée pour la date du prochain chapitre, mais je vais essayer de me bouger les fesses.**

 **Gros bisous tout partout ! :3**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Brook's water

**Hello !**

 **J'ai ENFIN réussit à écrire ce chapitre !**

 **Internet a longuement ramé aussi, mais si vous lisez ceci c'est que ça a marché. ^^**

 **Pour vos reviews, merci** **, merci ma fidèle** ** _DroDroV_** **, merci** ** _evilhayleyregal_** **(même si tu t'étais trompé de fiction au début xD), merci (fidèle)** ** _Bibi_** **, et pour finir merci** ** _Marie Parrila_** **pour tes nombreuses reviews sur différents chapitres.**

 **Traite de blabla, bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9 : Brook's water.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient toujours dans les yeux. La situation était étrange, mais aucune des deux ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce fut seulement quand Charmant toussota qu'elles sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent. Snow, Charmant et Crochet n'avait pas raté une seule miette de la scène, mais n'étaient pas sûr de la signification de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Regina baissa la tête en replaçant une mèche de cheveux chocolat qui s'était échappé de derrière son oreille, en signe de malaise. La blonde semblait soudainement trouver ses chaussures très intéressantes, les mains croisées dans le dos. Elles s'éloignèrent en essayant de faire comme si ce qui s'était passé était absolument normal, mais leurs fausses mines ne trompaient personne. Ce fut Crochet qui prit finalement la parole, encore un peu abasourdit.

« Bon heu, on va chercher Henry ?

-Oui on…, bafouilla Emma. On continue la marche. C'est encore loin ? fit-elle avec un peu plus d'entrain.

-Je dirai qu'on devrait y arriver demain en fin de matinée.

-Parfait, alors on continue.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se remirent en marche, Crochet en tête, les Charmants au milieu, et les deux mères d'Henry fermant la marche. Neige se rapprocha de son mari pour avoir la bouche au creux de son oreille.

-Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que j'ai vu, répondit le prince tout aussi doucement.

-Je suis la seule qui ais trouvé ça…

-…étrange ? compléta-t-il. Non. Il y a quelques semaines encore elles se détestaient, et maintenant on dirait deux meilleures amies.

-Deux meilleures amies ? Tu es sûre ?

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que ce soit d'autres ?

La petite brune tourna la tête vers son époux et le regarda avec insistance. Charmant fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne discrètement la tête pour observer sa fille qui marchait derrière lui. Celle-ci avançait d'un pas sûr, regardant où elle mettait les pieds. Regina faisait de même, mais tournait la tête vers la sauveuse de temps en temps. Parfois, quand elle posait le pied de manière à éviter de glisser, Emma se rapprochait de la brune, faisant se frôler leurs bras. Charmant pouvaient voir leurs peaux frissonner d'ici.

-Tu as vu de quelle manière elles se regardent ? insista Snow.

-Comme deux amies très proches ? tenta le prince.

-Non, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu Regina sans qu'elle essaye de me tuer, s'amusa-t-elle, mais je l'aie connu amoureuse. Et elle regarde notre fille comme elle regardait Daniel.

-Elle la regarde comme elle regardait un homme qui est mort ?

-Elle ne le regardait pas comme ça quand il était mort, idiot ! fit-elle en haussant le ton d'amusement. Tu m'as bien comprise » dit-elle plus bas.

Charmant hocha la tête et poursuivit sa marche sans un mot, ne sachant s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à dire.

Ils marchèrent pendant presque trois heures en longeant le ruisseau, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement quand le soleil fut au zénith. Ils s'assirent au bord de l'eau, et Crochet sortit de son sac le reste des fruits qu'ils se partagèrent.

« On mange puis on reste un peu ici histoire de faire une pause ? » demanda-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent. Charmant et Neige était dans leur coin, bavardant à voix basse, ce que personne ne semblait remarquer. Le pirate parvint à entamer une conversation avec Regina, pendant qu'Emma semblait perdue dans ses pensées en regardant couler l'eau du ruisseau. Un rire la tira de sa rêverie. Un rire qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle tourna la tête vers Regina pour constater que celle-ci riait à gorge déployée avec le capitaine. Un étrange sentiment de jalousie l'envahit, et elle se leva subitement. La brune tourna alors la tête vers elle.

« Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Aux toilettes, répondit platement la blonde.

-Mais il n'y a pas de toilettes au milieu de la fo… ah, s'interrompit-elle en comprenant soudainement. D'accord.

Emma disparut de son champ de vision et Crochet se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

-Elle va où ?

-Elle vient de le dire. Aux toilettes.

Le pirate haussa les épaules sans comprendre, mais n'insista pas. La blonde revint quelques minutes à peine, et trempa les mains dans le ruisseau avant de se rasseoir.

-Alors, fit Regina, tu as trouvé ?

-Par là, répondit la sauveuse en tendant le bras. Troisième buisson sur la gauche. Les autres sont des orties.

-Merci » dit la brune en se levant et laissant échapper un petit rire.

Emma la regarda s'éloigner, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle reporta son attention sur le ruisseau quelques secondes puis, lassée de rester assise, elle se leva pour marcher le long du cours d'eau. Elle repéra un arbre quelques mètres en amont, et s'y dirigea. En marchant, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui tentaient de se rapprocher d'elle, trébuchant parfois sur un caillou. Elle n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la Reine, juste au son de sa démarche.

« Tu as trouvé les toilettes ? dit-elle en se retournant finalement, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Comment tu sais que c'était moi ?

-Je l'entends au son de tes chaussures.

-Tu as de l'oreille.

-Surtout l'habitude t'entendre tes talons claquer » fit-elle d'un air enfantin.

La brune lui rendit un petit sourire amusé, et elles arrivèrent à l'arbre situé non loin des autres. Emma s'accroupit d'abord au bord du ruisseau pour boire, et Regina fit de même. Puis, la blonde eue une illumination. Elle garda de l'eau dans sa bouche, se tourna vers la brune, inspira de l'air par le nez, pinça les lèvres et… cracha de l'eau qui s'abattit comme une épaisse pluie sur Regina. Celle-ci poussa un cri aigu avant de lancer à Emma un regard noir, mais aussi brillant d'amusement. Elle fit claquer sa main sur la surface de l'eau pour asperger la sauveuse, qui prit un air offensé.

« Je ne pensais pas que la Grande Reine savait se défendre ! » railla-t-elle.

Regina allait répliquer, mais elle se retint. Elle avait une meilleure idée. Elle haussa alors les épaules d'un air résigné, et Emma cru que le « jeu » s'arrêtait là. Elle savait que la brune n'était pas du genre à s'amuser de la sorte. Elle voulu alors s'adosser contre l'arbre, mais Regina mouilla d'un simple geste l'herbe sous ses pieds. La blonde glissa et tenta de se rattraper, mais tomba dans le ruisseau sur les fesses. Elle poussa un petit cri, pas parce qu'elle s'était fait mal, mais parce que l'eau était plus froide qu'elle ne le pensait. Assise, l'eau lui arrivait aux hanches et remplissait d'eau le tissu de son jean. Regina éclata de rire, fière de son coup, et Emma ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, se moquant de sa situation. La brune finit par lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever, et une lueur de malice passa dans le regard de la blonde, qui, malheureusement pour elle, passa inaperçu auprès de Regina. Emma saisit la main de la jeune femme, et d'un brusque mouvement, tira dessus. L'effet fut immédiat : la brune tomba dans le ruisseau à côté de l'autre femme. Celle-ci explosa de rire, car comme Regina était tombé la tête la première, c'était sa chemise et sa veste qui étaient, comme son jean, trempés. Elle s'assit dans l'eau et regarda la blonde pliée de rire, d'un air de vengeance.

 **.**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous allez laisser une reviews !**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui ont Facebook, j'ai créé une page, pour pouvoir vous informer à l'avance de l'arrivée d'un chapitre, ou vous prévenir d'un imprévu, etc...**

 **J'ai essayé de mettre le lien maintes et maintes fois, mais ça n'a pas marché...**

 **La page s'appelle : Fictions Swan Queen - France**

 **Tout simplement. ^^**

 **À très vite pour un prochain chapitre ! :)**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Lucioles

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord... Wow ! Vous vous êtes surpassé ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews d'un coup ! Alors... merci !**

 **Merci** ** _ValtineM, evilhayleyregal, DroDroV, Swanqueen17, MarieParrilla, moithea_** **, et** ** _Guest_** **(tu peux mettre un surnom, c'est plus sympa, et Marie Parrilla est une fan, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta question xD)**

 **Ce chapitre est, comme le précédent, assez gentillet (je ne torture personne, enfin presque).**

 **Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, de frappe, et des choses pas très cohérentes. (J'ai écris ce chapitre i peine quelques minutes, et je n'ai pas l'esprit très clair le soir x))**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10 : Lucioles.**

 _Emma saisit la main de la jeune femme, et d'un brusque mouvement, tira dessus. L'effet fut immédiat : la brune tomba dans le ruisseau à côté de l'autre femme. Celle-ci explosa de rire, car comme Regina était tombé la tête la première, c'était sa chemise et sa veste qui étaient, comme son jean, trempés. Elle s'assit dans l'eau et regarda la blonde pliée de rire, d'un air de vengeance._

« Alors comme ça, fit-elle de sa voix grave, ça te fait rire ? »

Pour toute réponse, Emma redoubla ses éclats de rire à l'entende de la voix de la Reine. La jeune femme eu un petit sourire en coin et une poussée d'adrénaline, et bondit agilement sur la sauveuse pour qu'elle tombe dans l'eau. Elle poussa un petit cri en tombant, et son tee-shirt se mouilla instantanément. D'un air offusqué, elle se redressa et éclaboussa Regina. Celle-ci se mit à rire à son tour, et, comme des enfants, elles s'aspergèrent d'eau jusqu'à être entièrement trempées. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé…, confia Regina.

-Je te crois, répondit Emma avec un sourire. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça.

-Ça fais du bien, avoua la brune.

-Je confirme. En plus, j'avais bien besoin d'une douche !

-Une douche dans vingt centimètres d'eau, ce n'est pas gagné.

-C'est mieux que rien ! »

Sur ces mots, elle prit de l'eau dans ses mains et fit comme si elle se lavait les aisselles. Ce geste arracha un petit rire à Regina, qui se contenta de s'allonger entièrement dans l'eau et de laisser le courant rincer sa peau et ses vêtements. Au bout d'un moment, Emma l'imita, et elles restèrent côte à côte quelques minutes dans le courant, sans un bruit. La Reine se détendit complètement, mais la blonde resta quand même sur le qui-vive, par habitude. Elle ne sursauta donc pas quand elle entendit la voix du pirate, contrairement à la brune.

« Aller les sirènes, entonna-t-il, il est temps d'y aller. »

Emma se releva et essora ses longs cheveux, tandis que Regina secoua les siens d'une manière aussi classe que sexy. Elle retira sa veste et l'essora, puis suivit Crochet et Emma jusqu'au campement. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires avec l'aide et Snow et Charmant, et se remirent en route. Les deux femmes se dirent qu'elles sècheraient en marchant.

Les voyageurs se mirent en tête de marcher jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'écroule de fatigue, pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement, et marchèrent ainsi pendant des heures. Quand le soleil commença à descendre sérieusement bas dans le ciel, Regina vit soudain des lucioles. Elle trouva étrange qu'il y en ai à Neverland en plein jour, puis elle compris qu'elle était la seule à les voir. Les lucioles se firent de plus en plus présentes dans sont champs de vision, et des bourdons se mirent à tournoyer avec sonorité autour de ses oreilles. Quand elle ne vit plus que des points blanc et n'entendit plus rien, ses jambes décidèrent de l'abandonner. Elle s'écroula au sol sans rien pouvoir faire, les jambes repliées sous son corps. La sauveuse, qui marchait à côté d'elle, fit ce que son surnom indiquait. Elle se précipita sur Regina et son premier reflex fut de vérifier si elle respirait toujours -juste au cas où. Comme c'était le cas, elle soupira de soulagement. La brune ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, tout allait si vite. Elle eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée face au ciel, que ses jambes était déjà relevées, et qu'un fruit s'était glissé entre ses lèvres. Elle croqua dans l'aliment et le jus sucré glissa dans sa gorge. Elle repris petit à petit possession de ses sens. Elle vit le ciel bleu, sentit le sol contre son dos, une main sous sa tête, et ses jambes posées sur quelque chose de dure et mou à la fois. Comme de la chair. Elle baissa légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de la blonde, et voir que sur ses genoux étaient posé les pieds de la Reine. Elle compris qu'elle avait fait un malaise, et se maudit de se trouver cette une position de faiblesse. Elle attendit quand même d'être parfaitement sûre d'aller mieux avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est bon, ça va. Emma, tu peux lâcher mes jambes.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et la personne qui soutenait sa tête l'aida à se relever. La brune se mis debout et reconnu Neige.

-Merci » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire presque aimable avant de se tourner vers la blonde pour lui faire comprendre que ça s'adressait aussi à elle.

Mère et fille hochèrent la tête, et décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez marché. Epuisés, ils s'assirent tous sur des rochers qui longeaient le ruisseau. Regina s'assit automatiquement à côté d'Emma, qui la regardait avec insistance pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Son regard toucha la Reine, qui lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis détourna le regard pour inspecter où ils se trouvaient. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que le ruisseau n'en était plus un, mais qu'il était presque aussi grand et profond qu'une rivière. Juste derrière, se trouvait une petite falaise surplombée d'une magnifique cascade. Les voyageurs observèrent quelques secondes l'endroit magnifique éclairé par le coucher du soleil. Snow eu soudain une merveilleuse idée qu'elle s'empressa de partager.

« Et si on allait se baigner ?

Son enthousiasme fit rire son mari, qui acquiesça.

-Pourquoi pas ! Mais après avoir mangé.

-Bien sûr. »

Ils se partagèrent donc le reste des fruits en bavardant, comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de tensions entre eux. Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés, le soleil était couché, et Charmant et Snow se levèrent.

« Qui pour une baignade au clair de lune ? lança la petite brune.

-On ne devrait pas plutôt se reposer pour retrouver Henry au plus vite ? s'enquit sa fille.

-Mais c'est du repos ! Et puis de toute façon, on ne repart pas avant demain matin.

-Ce n'est pas des vacances…

-Ne prends pas ça comme des vacances, je sais que tu es inquiètes pour Henry, on s'inquiète tous. Mais on ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. C'est juste une pause pour reprendre des forces, ça va nous faire du bien. Et puis, ne dis pas que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller…

Emma hocha vigoureusement la tête et se redressa d'un bond, décidée, avant de tendre la main vers Regina pour l'inviter à se lever.

-Le bain de tout à l'heure ne vous a pas suffit Miss Swan ? fit la brune en découvrant ses dents blanches d'un sourire.

-Roh aller, insista la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel à l'entente de se surnom.

La Reine agrandit son sourire et saisit la main de la blonde pour se relever.

-Tu viens Crochet ? proposa-t-elle.

-Mmh, fit le pirate, non, c'est bon.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Pas envie de me baigner, et puis je dois aller chercher des fruits, comme il n'y en a plus.

-Comme tu veux, se résigna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Charmant et Snow se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et rentrèrent en sous-vêtements dans l'eau qui paraissait moins froide que le petit ruisseau.

-Heu, fit Emma à la vue de ses parents, on peut aller plus loin ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Regina.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie de voir mes parents à demi nu, et puis, qui sait ce qu'ils sont capables de faire tout les deux en pleine nuit…

-C'est bon ! la coupa la Reine, ce qui arracha un rire à la blonde. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. »

Elles s'éloignèrent alors des deux amants, se rapprochant de la cascade. Pressée d'entrer dans l'eau, Emma se débarrassa de son sac qu'elle posa près d'un arbre, rapidement suivit de son débardeur et de son jean. Regina ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer son corps parfaitement proportionné avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle retira sa veste, son chemisier et son pantalon, et les posa à côté des vêtements d'Emma. Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent prudemment dans l'eau, immergeant leurs corps, et se dirigèrent à la nage vers la cascade.

 **.**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Maintenant, quelque chose de TRÈS important : Vous êtes les maitres du prochain chapitre. Il n'y a pas un énorme suspense, alors je vous donne opportunité de décider de la suite, pour un détail. Voici ma question : Est-ce que vous voulez que le** ** _premier baiser tant attendu_** **arrive dans le prochain chapitre, ou plus tard ? (Je crois déjà connaître la réponse, mais bon, je demande quand même xD)** ** _The choice is yours !_**

 ** _So..._** **Laissez vos reviews, et à très bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Burrito

**Hey ! Devinez qui c'est ! (Pourquoi je demande ça moi ?)**

 **Je sais ce que vous vous dites : "Waouh, comment elle a fait pour poster aussi vite, elle a mangé du lion ?"**

 **C'est vrai que j'ai mis très très peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je comptais le poster demain soir, mais comme je reprends les cours demain et que je ne suis sans doute pas la seule, je me suis dis que ce serai un petit cadeau pour la rentrée. Et puis, étant donné que je reprend les cours, je ne sais pas quand je trouverai le temps pour écrire...**

 **Bref, si j'ai écris ce chapitre aussi rapidement, c'est grâce à VOUS ! Vos reviews était juste MAGNIFIQUE, cela m'a motivé de manière indescriptible.**

 **Alors MERCI** ** _moithea_** **, MERCI** **** **, MERCI** ** _evilhayleyregal_** **, MERCI** ** _DroDroV_** **, MERCI** ** _Marie Parrilla_** **, MERCI** ** _valemeckle_** **, MERCI** ** _Serieslover44_** **, MERCI** ** _julieta64_** **, et MERCI** ** _Swanqueen17_** **, vous êtes tous des anges !**

 **Alors, voilà pour vous !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11 : Burrito.**

Une fois dans l'eau, Emma et Regina se sentirent de tout de suite mieux. La chaude journée avait asséchée leurs peaux, et la caresse de l'eau était agréable. Elles nagèrent jusqu'à la cascade, et la blonde eue envie de mettre la tête sous l'eau. Elle s'exécuta, sous le regard attentif de la brune qui vérifiait qu'elle ne se noyait pas. Quand elle ressortit la tête de l'eau, la brune éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? fit Emma, perplexe. J'ai un poisson dans les cheveux, c'est ça ?

-Mmm, je dirai plutôt une algue.

Elle se rapprocha de la sauveuse, si proche que, dans la fraîcheur de l'eau, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle attrapa du bout des doigts la pâte gluante qui s'était nichée au dessus de son oreille, et la jeta au loin avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Merci, fit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

-Mais de rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

Emma chavira complètement à la vue du sourire de la brune. Elle resta figée en détaillant ces dents blanches, ces lèvres charnues, et cette cicatrise, en se disant qu'elle poserai bien ses lèvres dessus. Se rendant compte qu'elle fantasmait de manière inapproprié, elle se gifla mentalement et s'éloigna de Regina de quelques centimètres.

-Et si on allait voir derrière la cascade ? enchaîna-t-elle.

La Reine acquiesça et suivit la sauveuse qui nageait jusqu'aux rochers du fond. Elle se hissa dessus et se mit à escalader, suivant le chemin offert par les blocs de pierre. Regina mit quelques secondes avant de la suivre, trop occupée à détailler les bras musclés et le ventre ferme de la blonde. Quand elles arrivèrent sur le plus gros rocher, elles étaient à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, derrière la cascade. Celle-ci formait un grand rideau avec des reflet arc-en-ciel dont jaillissaient de microscopiques goûtes d'eau. Elles restèrent quelques secondes bouche bée, à observer la splendeur qui s'offraient à elles. Il y avait, étrangement, beaucoup de vent là où elles se trouvaient. Emma fut donc la première à lâcher du regard la cascade pour observer tout ce qui les entourait. Il n'y avait dans son dos que des rochers, et en face d'elle une cascade. Malgré la beauté presque irréelle de l'endroit, son regard accrocha soudainement sur quelque chose d'encore plus beau. Regina. Elle l'observa discrètement, détaillant ses cheveux bruns, sa peau hâlée, son visage resplendissant… Elle aurait pu la regarder ainsi pendant des heures, si la brune n'avait pas soudainement glissé sur une minuscule flaque. Elle battit des bras pour tenter de reprendre son équilibre, mais son corps semblait chuter au ralentit dans le vide. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle allait tomber, un bras s'enroula fermement autour de sa taille et la tira en arrière. Par instinct, elle se colla à la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Dans un reflex, Emma avait bondit près d'elle et l'avait rattrapée. Regina tenta de calmer les battements paniqués de son cœur, se sentant protégée par le bras d'Emma qui la maintenait fermement contre elle. Quand elle eu enfin calmé son cœur et repris une respiration normale, elle tourna la tête vers Emma et son cœur repartit de plus belle. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, sa respiration s'accorda à la sienne, et elle était sûre que son cœur battait tellement fort que la blonde pouvait l'entendre. Aucune des deux n'osaient bouger. La situation n'était absolument pas gênante. Certes, elles étaient à moitié nues et peau contre peau, mais l'instant était agréable. Elles ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre pendant de longues secondes. Seuls leurs yeux pivotaient pour regarder alternativement l'oeil gauche ou droit de l'autre. Au bout d'un temps, une forte bourrasque de vent fit virevolter leurs cheveux, collant de grosses mèches humides sur le visage de la brune. Emma ne réfléchit pas, et leva automatiquement son bras pour écarter la mèche de cheveux qui lui empêchait de voir entièrement le magnifique visage en face d'elle. Regina frissonna et les muscles au creux de son estomac se contractèrent agréablement, faisant briller d'un éclat encore plus fort ses yeux qui le faisaient déjà. La blonde sourit à la vue des yeux brillants, et retint un soupire. Elle commença petit à petit à reprendre ses esprits et à retomber dans la réalité. Elle se décolla doucement de la Reine, ce qui la ramena aussi. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un profond sommeil. Puis, Emma s'adressa à la brune en fixant le sol.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire là Regina ?

-Je n'en sais rien…, avoua la brune.

Elle releva subitement le regard vers la blonde, qui fit de même et replongea son regard dans le sien.

-…et je ne veux pas savoir » termina-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

La blonde lui rendit son sourire, et décida qu'il était temps de redescendre avec les autres. Elle aida donc Regina à descendre les rochers en la maintenant par la main. Une fois en bas, elles retraversèrent le ruisseau à la nage, avant de s'asseoir au bord de l'eau en bavardant le temps de sécher. Puis, elle récupérèrent leurs vêtements et se rhabillèrent, et rejoignirent Charmant et Snow qui étaient sortit de l'eau bien avant elles. Crochet les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, et s'assit légèrement à l'écart.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour aller chercher quelques fruits » lui fit remarquer Emma.

Le pirate haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et se mit à fixer un point imaginaire au loin. La blonde leva un sourcil mais n'insista pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le froid se faisait de plus en plus sentir, et la fatigue de plus en plus présente chez les cinq voyageurs. Ils sortirent donc les trois couvertures, et personne ne fut contre de redormir avec les mêmes personnes que la veille. Charmant et Snow s'installèrent à l'endroit où ils étaient, Crochet quelques mètres plus loin entre deux buissons, et Emma et Regina optèrent pour l'arbre où elles avaient posé leurs vêtement quelques minutes auparavant. Elles étendirent la couverture au sol, avant de se coucher dessus et de replier les bords comme elles l'avaient fait la nuit dernière. La blonde étouffa un rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la brune ?

-On a l'air de deux morceaux de viande enroulés dans un burrito, s'amusa-t-elle.

Regina souffla.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes vraiment puéril Miss Swan.

-Dit la Reine qui fait des batailles d'eau dans un ruisseau et qui nage en sous-vêtement, s'indigna-t-elle avant de lâcher un rire.

-Okay okay, répondit Regina en souriant. Un point pour la blonde.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle pour lui lancer un sourire rayonnant, avant de lui tirer la langue et de rire avec entrain, ce qui fit lever les yeux à la brune.

-Tu es vraiment puéril, répéta-t-elle.

-Non, je m'amuse, c'est différent. Et puis, quand je fais ça, ça te fait sourire. Et tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souries. »

Sa phrase arracha un sourire à l'intéressée et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée, ce qui passa inaperçu dans l'obscurité. La blonde fit un dernier sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent rapidement collé l'une à l'autre dans le but de se réchauffer. Regina était sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, à regarder le ciel étoilé. Emma, elle, était allongée sur le côté, tournée face à la brune, la tête dans le creux de son cou. De là s'y dégageaient une chaleur agréable, et l'odeur naturelle de la Reine. La blonde se laissa bercer avec la respiration de l'autre femme, et la délicate odeur qui se répandait dans ses narines. Elle s'endormit ainsi très rapidement, contrairement à la brune. Celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées, uniquement occupée par la femme assoupie contre elle. En regardant le ciel, elle tentait de trouver une ressemblance entre les étoiles et les yeux d'Emma. Petit à petit, ses yeux commèrent à se fermer, et elle sombra dans le sommeil en constatant que la lune était presque pleine.

 **.**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Et non, il n'y a pas eu de bisou x) La moitié d'entre vous le voulait maintenant, l'autre moitié plus tard, et les autres m'ont dit de décider moi-même, mais je sentais bien que vous vouliez que j'attende encore un peu, et vous avez eu raison !**

 **Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'appelle maintenant Blanche-Neige avec son nom anglais, Snow. J'espère que ça vous va.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère bientôt ! (Ce week-end, au pire :3)**

 **So... J'espère avoir d'aussi belle reviews qu'au précédent chapitre... *-***

 **Gros bisous baveux !**


	13. Chapitre 12 - Just a dream

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews !** ** _ValtineM, Serieslover44, DroDroV_** **(oui, je prends beaucoup plus de plaisir, grâce à vous !),** ** _, evilhayleyregal,_** **et** ** _Marie Parrilla._**

 **Par contre, j'ai un problème avec les reviews de** ** _Bibi_** **et** ** _Yaya_** **. Elles apparaissent deux jours après avoir été posté, ce qui fais que je vois vos reviews trop tard, et sur le chapitre précédent... Je vous remercie quand même, en espérant que le bug va passer :/**

 **Sinon, ma rentrée s'est bien passé, et j'espère que la votre aussi !**

 **J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir poster ce week-end, par manque d'inspiration et de temps, mais je me suis posé devant l'ordi, et en à peine une heure le chapitre était écrit. (J'ai mal aux doigts.) Par contre, il est assez spécial, et (j'en ai bien peur) un peu court...**

 **Mais bon, il est possible qu'il vous plaise quand même un peu.**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12 : Just a dream**

Quand Regina émergea doucement du sommeil, sa première pensée fut d'essayer de se rendormir. Elle était en plein rêve, un rêve magnifique où elle rapprochait son visage de celui d'une femme blonde, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, de plus en plus, et leurs têtes avaient commencé à tourner légèrement. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, et juste au moment où elles allaient se toucher, Regina avait été réveillée brusquement. Elle essaya péniblement de se rendormir pour terminer son rêve, mais quelque chose à côté d'elle ne cessait de gigoter. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se retourna face à Emma qui était allongée à côté d'elle. Le soleil se levait à peine, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle puisse voir que le visage de la blonde était ruisselant de sueur et de larmes, que ses sourcils étaient froncés et que sa bouche était tirée par une grimace, semblable à de la douleur. Alors que la brune était, il y a quelques secondes, en plein milieu d'un très beau rêve, la blonde était, elle, sans aucun doute en plein cauchemar. Regina ne savait comment réagir. Si elle devait la réveiller, et comment. Voir Emma dans cette situation lui faisait perdre tout bon sens. La Reine était dans un état qu'elle avait rarement connu : la panique. Soudain, au milieu de ses plaintes, la blonde bougea les lèvres trois fois, pour former trois syllabes, presque en criant. _« Regina. »_ Celle-ci sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, ce qui la tira de sa panique. La sauveuse avait dit le prénom comme si elle voulait la prévenir d'un danger. Elle mis ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la secouer, doucement d'abord, mais comme la blonde ne réagissait pas, elle y alla un peu plus fort. Quand Emma ouvrit enfin les yeux, ils étaient exorbités de frayeur, avant de regarder aux alentour. Au moment où elle vit Regina, elle lui sauta littéralement au cou et la serra dans ses bras comme si elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Celle-ci fut d'abord surprise, mais lui rendit rapidement son étreinte en lui caressant le dos d'une main douce, comprenait qu'elle pensait toujours être dans son cauchemar. Emma serrait toujours la brune dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son épaule, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues. Puis, petit à petit, elle commença à regarder autour d'elle, et à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus au même endroit qu'il y a quelques secondes auparavant. Constatant qu'elle était revenue dans la réalité, elle poussa un profond soupir, avant de constater qu'elle tenait toujours Regina. Elle se dégagea délicatement de ses bras, gênée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la brune.

-Juste un petit cauchemar, rassura Emma.

-J'ai du mal à te croire, répondit Regina en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de la blonde.

Les deux femmes étaient toujours allongées, et Emma se laissa faire.

-Ton cauchemar avait l'air assez… horrible, continua Regina. Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien, et tu as parlé, enfin, plutôt crié…

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-Mon prénom, fit Regina en rougissement légèrement, faisant le même effet à Emma.

-Vu le contenu du rêve, ça ne m'étonne pas trop.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuille vraiment savoir…

-Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-C'était… hmm… Le mot « horrible » que tu as utilisé n'est même pas assez fort.

-Allez, ça te fera du bien d'en parler. Surtout si… j'étais dedans ? tenta-t-elle.

-Oui, tu étais bien dedans. Tu étais même la chose principale du rêve.

-La « chose » ? fit mine de s'indigner Regina.

-Roh, je ne sais pas comment expliquer.

-Le mieux serait de tout me dire, non ?

-Oui… D'accord. Mais ne va pas m'engueuler après parce que tu regrette que je te l'ai dis !

-Promis !

-Très bien, conclu Emma avec un petit sourire. Et bien, j'étais dans la forêt, au milieu d'un énorme incendie. Tu étais là, et on essayait d'éteindre le feu. Mais quelqu'un le rallumait à chaque fois qu'on y parvenait. On s'est rapproché, et on a vu Henry… On a voulu s'approcher de lui, mais il nous a fait un grand sourire, et avec l'aide de Crochet, il a rallumé les flammes, avec une boule de feu qui tenait dans sa main.

Elle fit une pause, attendant la réaction de Regina.

-Continue, lui indiqua celle-ci.

-Puis, il a commencé à tirer des boules de feu sur moi. J'ai essayé de lui parler pour le calmer, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il a juste dit « tu n'es pas ma mère », et il s'est tourné vers toi. Tu lui as tendu les bras pour qu'il vienne vers toi, mais il a refait un grand sourire, et il t'as dit « tu ne l'es pas non plus ». Ensuite, il a jeté une boule de feu dans ta direction, que tu as évitée. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que je t'ai regardé, et il a profité de mon inattention pour tirer encore une fois vers moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais toi oui. Et tu t'es jeté devant moi pour prendre la boule de feu à ma place. Puis, tu as commencé à brûler, tout doucement, en hurlant de douleur. Henry nous regardait avec un sourire content de lui, pendant que tu mourrais devant moi. Puis, tu as été entièrement brûlée et tu t'es envolé comme un petit tas de cendre. »

Elle termina son récit, en tentant de contenir ses larmes. Les dernières phrases avaient été prononcées presque en chuchotant, tellement il était dur pour elle de dire ses événements à haute voix. Ça les rendait tellement… réel. Emma ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, sans oser regarder la réaction de Regina. Celle-ci avait le regard dans le vide, assimilant les paroles de son amie. Le rêve était affreux, même pire. Elle était horrifié et, pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui avait vécu ce cauchemar. Pas elle qui avait vu son fils essayer de la tuer, et son amie mourir sous ses yeux, même si ce n'était pas réel. Alors qu'Emma appréhendait la réaction de la brune, celle-ci fit ce qui lui semblait le plus juste à cet instant. Elle se colla à la sauveuse et l'entoura de ses bras, dans une douce étreinte. Même si Emma fut surprise, elle lui rendit tout de même son câlin, se disant que les bras de la brune lui suffiraient pour vivre. Après de longues secondes l'une dans les bras de l'autre, elle se détachèrent.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? s'étonna la blonde avec un sourire.

-Outre le fait que ce cauchemar soit horrible et que j'aurai très bien vécu sans le savoir, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai rêvé. C'est toi qui a du voir ses images affreuses que je ne peux même pas imaginer. Alors, tu as bien le droit à un câlin de soutient. Emma, même si tu fait des rêves mettant en scène ma mort, ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, il paraît que si on rêve de la mort de quelqu'un, c'est que cette personne est entrain de vivre un changement positif… Donc, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Pour ce qui est d'Henry, et bien, je sais que ça doit être horrible pour toi de le regarder, et de te dire que tu ne l'a pas vu grandir, que quelqu'un d'autre l'a élevé à ta place. Mais il ne t'en veut pas, et moins non plus. Tu sais très bien au fond de toi que c'était la meilleur chose à faire, pour vous deux. Tu es sa mère, autant que je le suis, et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour des propos tenu dans un rêve. Je pense que tu as juste tout mélangé, entre l'incendie de la dernière fois, et le fait qu'Henry te manque… Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce rêve, c'était juste un cauchemar, ce n'était pas réel. »

Emma avait écouté la brune parler, sans l'interrompre. Elle absorbait les informations une à une, comprenant le schéma que Regina exposait. Ensuite, elle releva les yeux vers les siens pour se plonger dedans. Elle se perdit dans les yeux chocolat, pendant que la brune fixait avec intensité ses magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis finirent par se sourire. Elles décidèrent de se lever pour aller se dégourdir les jambes, car elles étaient maintenant trop éveillées pour tenter de se rendormir.

 **.**

 **Voili voilou !**

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop court, il fait les deux pages habituelles...**

 **C'est un chapitre assez étrange, car il ne contient qu'une seule action.**

 **J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu, et je vous promet d'essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible (ce soir ça va être écriture, écriture, écriture, et écriture).**

 **Sur ce, (je l'espère) à très vite !**


	14. Chapitre 13 - Poussière d'étoiles

Hey hey hey !

J'ai finalement réussit à poster relativement tôt !

 **D'abord, merci pour vos reviews,** ** _Serieslover44, evilhayleyregal, DroDroV, Marie Parrilla_** **, et** ** _moithea._**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire... J'ai mit peu de temps à l'écrire, et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de vos espérance...**

 **Mais bon, personne n'est parfait ! Lisez et vous me direz après !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13 : Poussière d'étoiles**

Les deux femmes marchaient sans un bruit, dans la fraîcheur de l'aube. Le ciel avait prit une teinte orangée, pendant que le soleil s'élevait doucement. Charmant, Snow et Crochet dormaient toujours, n'ayant pas été réveillé malgré le cri d'Emma. Regina avait enfoncé les mains dans la poche de sa veste et marchait le long du ruisseau en regardant ses pieds. Emma la suivait, perdue dans ses pensées. La brune finit par s'asseoir et s'adosser à une pierre. La sauveuse s'assit près d'elle, et frissonna car elle n'était qu'en débardeur dans la fraîcheur du matin. Regina le remarqua et, sans un mot, retira sa veste avant de la poser avec tendresse sur les épaules de la blonde. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. La Reine lui rendit son sourire et faillit retomber sous l'emprise de ce magnifique regard. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sont les lèvres de son amie qui l'attirèrent, et elle repensa à son rêve. Elle rougit et détourna vivement le regard, mais ses joues rouges n'échappèrent pas à l'œil d'Emma.

« Regina ? dit-elle doucement.

-Oui ? fit celle-ci.

-Tu voulais dire quelque chose, dit-elle plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

-Non… Non.

-Sûre ?

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu… tu as l'air bizarre. »

Regina ne répondit pas, et fixa le ciel, où quelques rares étoiles étaient encore visibles. Emma la regarda. Elle était tellement belle, l'air songeur, le regard perdu… Soudain, sans quitter le ciel des yeux, la brune lança :

« Tu sais qu'il parait que nous sommes tous fait de poussière d'étoiles ? en changeant de sujet.

-Heu non, avoua la blonde un peu perdue.

-Il paraît que quand une étoile meurt, continua-t-elle, elle explose et envoie de la poussière d'étoiles partout autour d'elle dans l'univers qui vient s'écraser sur des planètes naissantes, comme la notre.

Elle fit une pause, tandis qu'Emma ne disait toujours rien.

-Tout ce qui se trouve sur notre planète est comme elle, donc, fait de poussière d'étoiles. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il parait.

-Et c'est ce que tu penses ? fit Emma pour tenter de s'intégrer à la conversation que Regina semblait avoir avec elle-même.

-Hum, ça expliquerait pourquoi certaines choses brillent sans réelle explication.

-Je ne comprends pas… »

Regina se tourna alors vers Emma, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils semblaient briller, tout comme ses propres yeux. La blonde sentit les muscles au creux de son ventre se contracter agréablement, et elle tenta de se dégager du regard de la brune, mais cela semblait impossible. Elle détailla ce magnifique visage en face d'elle. Ces yeux chocolat, ce nez parfait, et ces lèvres tellement attirantes. Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, son visage s'était rapproché de celui de Regina, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Emma n'avait jamais embrassé une femme, n'en avait jamais eu envie, et n'en avait toujours pas envie. Non, elle ne voulait pas embrasser une femme, elle voulait embrasser _cette_ femme. La Reine, de son côté, était à demi consciente de la situation. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un pareil dérapage, mais chaque once de son être voulait qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elle semblait comme poussée vers elle, et l'espace qui séparait leurs bouches fut comblé. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles qu'elle désirait tant, Regina s'attendit à ce que les muscles de son ventre se contractent doucement, mais ce fut un véritable feu d'artifice qui s'y forma. Elle pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, s'éloigna une demie seconde pour respirer, avant d'y retourner. Si un feu d'artifice crépitait dans le ventre de Regina, dans celui d'Emma c'était le ballet complet de danse du Lac des cygnes. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns pour approfondir le baiser, qui était doux mais passionné. Au bout de longues secondes, les deux jeunes femmes se décolèrent, et ouvrirent les yeux qu'elles avaient fermés au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Regina paniqua. Elle se leva et partit en courant, tandis qu'Emma tentait de la retenir. Même si elle aussi était un peu chamboulée par ce baiser, elle l'avait voulu et aimé. Elle comprenait le trouble de son amie, mais était bien motivée pur la rattraper et lui faire comprendre que ce baiser était loin d'être une erreur.

Quand elle la trouva enfin, Regina était assise au bord du ruisseau, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine. Elle tremblait, et la blonde ne savait pas si c'était d'émotion ou de froid. Elle se rapprocha de la Reine, qui l'entendit mais ne bougea pas. Emma ôta la veste de ses épaules pour la poser délicatement sur les épaules de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, même quand la blonde s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux parler ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Regina secoua finalement doucement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

-Tu… tu veux un câlin ? tenta Emma avec une pointe d'humour.

Sa manœuvre ne fut pas vaine car elle parvint à arracher un petit sourire à la Reine.

-Emma, je…, finit-elle par dire. Je ne suis pas… gay…

-Parce que tu crois que je le suis ? Regina, je suis autant effrayé que toi par le fait d'être attirée par une femme… Mais enfin, ce n'est pas un crime… On est adultes, on est assez grande pour décider ce qu'on veut faire dans note vie… _Et là j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser,_ pensa-t-elle. Tu fais ce que tu veux, continua-t-elle, mais moi, je sais ce que je veux. Maintenant, la question est, est-ce que toi, tu le sais… ?

Il y eu un silence.

-Emma., j'ai… j'ai besoin de temps…

-Je comprends. Quand tu auras décidé, je serai là. Et si tu ne prends pas la décision que j'espère, et bien, je comprendrais… »

La petite mine d'Emma sera le cœur de la brune, qui décida qu'elle était restée assez longtemps sans bouger. Elle se leva et posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amie, avant de repartir d'où elle venait en lâchant un « Merci ». Une fois Regina partie, une larme glissa sur la joue d'Emma, qu'elle ignora. Elle posa sa main sur son autre joue, là où la Reine avait posé ses lèvres quelques secondes auparavant. Puis, ses doigts se posèrent sur sa bouche en repensant au baiser échangé quelques minutes avant, et ses larmes redoublèrent. « _Celui qui pense que l'amour est facile ferait mieux de tomber amoureux de son amie du même sexe »,_ se dit-elle.

Au bout d'un temps, elle sécha ses larmes et se releva. Elle retourna près de l'endroit où elle avait dormit, évitant précieusement de s'approcher de l'endroit où était assise la brune. Elle vit que sa mère était réveillée et alla à sa rencontre.

« Oh ! fit celle-ci en la voyant. Bien dormit ma chérie ?

-Mouais.

-Oh oh oh… Quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as pleuré ?

-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Emma, pas la peine de me mentir, tu as encore les yeux humides. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Trop long à expliquer…

-Ça tombe bien, tu as trois heures de marche pour m'expliquer.

-Bon, d'accord. » accepta finalement Emma.

La petite brune fit un sourire, et prit le bras de sa fille avant de commencer à marcher, suivit par les autres.

 **.**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Y'a eu le bisouuuu ! Content ? Déçus ? Je veux toutes vos réactions, bonnes comme mauvaises !**

 **Autre chose... La fiction ne va pas tarder à arriver à sa fin... Pas de panique, pas dans deux chapitres x) Mais je pense qu'elle ne comptera pas plus de 20 chapitre, et on est déjà au 13... Si j'arrive jusqu'au 18, ce sera déjà pas mal ^^ En fait, j'ai déjà une idée pour ma prochaine fiction, et comme j'ai fais celle-ci un peu sur un coup de tête étant donné que c'est ma première, la prochaine m'attire un peu plus...**

 **Mais enfin bref, on y est pas encore !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Sans doute à ce week-end pour la suite !**


	15. Ch14 - Tu es ce petit rayon de soleil

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'avais dis que je postais ce week-end, mais cette semaine l'inspiration n'était pas là...**

 **Et ÉVIDEMMENT, elle est venue dimanche soir à 19h xD Bon, c'est mieux que rien ! (?)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews,** ** _evilhayleyregal, DroDroV, Bibi, moithea, Serieslover44, Guest_** **, et** ** _Marie Parrilla._**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Il est assez différent des autres. C'est à dire que personne ne souffre, et il pourrai être décrit comme un chapitre que j'appelle "bizounours".**

 **Bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14 : Tu es ce petit rayon de soleil au milieu de la tempête.**

Les cinq voyageurs marchaient depuis presque trois heures. Emma avait eu une discussion avec sa mère, lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la Reine, sans entrer dans les détails.

« Donc… tu l'aime ? avait finit par demander prudemment Snow.

-Non ! paniqua la blonde. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est une femme…

-Emma… souffla la petite brune. Après ce que tu m'as dit, et tout ce que j'ai pu voir, tu ne peux plus nier…

-Nier quoi ? Quelque chose que j'ignore moi-même ?

-Emma cette discussion ne mènera nulle part si tu continues d'être aussi têtue !

-Têtue ? Attends, on parle d'une femme là ! Regina est une femme au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, et c'est ta pire ennemie. Et je n'aime _pas_ les femmes, fit-elle en instant sur le mot négatif.

-Regina n'est plus ma pire ennemie. J'ai pu constater à quel point elle a changé pour Henry. Et tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer les femmes pour en aimer _une_ , répondit Snow en insistant à son tour sur le dernier mot.

Sa phrase frappa Emma comme un coup de tonnerre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien qu'elle aimait Regina. Mais c'était tellement impensable d'aimer une femme… Sans doute pour les préjugés, les nombreux propos homophobes qu'elle avait pu entendre tout au long de son adolescence quand elle avait été dans la même classe que deux filles lesbiennes. Elle avait peur. Mais l'idée de ne pas aimer les femmes, d'en aimer une seule, la rassurait un peu. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

-Merci…

-De rien, fit celle-ci en souriant.

-Mais, Regina m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps…

-Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

-Heu, non… avoua-t-elle.

-Ce serait peut-être une motivation pour qu'elle prenne une décision.

-Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger que je puisse…

-…aimer une femme ? compléta-t-elle. Surtout celle-ci ? Non… Tu sais, quand on était coincé dans la Forêt enchantée, Mulan m'a fait part de ses sentiments pour Aurore et…

-Quoi ? la coupa la blonde. Mulan aime Aurore ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne le voyais pas ?

-Heu, non.

-Enfin bref, je l'ai un peu poussé pour qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments qui auraient pu être réciproque, mais elle a longuement hésité. Et quand elle s'est finalement décidée, c'était un peu trop tard…

-Comment ça ?

-Aurore était mariée.

-Owh…

Rien que d'imaginer Regina mariée à quelqu'un, Emma sentit un sentiment de colère s'emparer d'elle.

-C'est pour ça que je conseil de foncer » conclu sa mère.

La blonde hocha la tête, remercia encore sa mère et se mit à préparer un petit discours mentalement. De son côté, la brune n'avait pas arrêté de penser, à un tel point qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. Tout en marchant, elle ne cessait de repasser en boucle les paroles de la blonde, et de ce que ça signifiait. Elle appréciait vraiment Emma, ça il n'y avait aucun doute, mais au point de l'aimer comme on aime un homme… Puis, elle se sentit stupide. Après tout, aimer un homme ou une femme n'étaient-ils pas la même chose ? Elle continua à réfléchir en marchant, incapable de faire autre chose. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Peter Pan retenait ses prisonniers. Personne ne surveillait l'entrée, et aucune magie ne se faisait sentir. Crochet s'approcha donc avec prudence de l'entrée de la grotte, avant d'y inviter les autres.

« Je vois Henry ! fit-il savoir.

Ils se précipitèrent donc à l'intérieur et découvrirent les lieux. La grotte était immense, et creuse. C'était comme une immense sphère de vide sous terre. Seul une grosse colonne de pierre était posée au centre, avec une cage au dessus.

-Henry ! cria Charmant en reconnaissant son petit fils.

-Grand-père ! répondit le petit garçon qui était dans la cage. Mamans ! fit-il ensuite à l'attention de ses deux mères.

-On arrive Henry ! lui dit Regina.

-Alors, comment fait-on ? demanda Emma au pirate.

-Et bien, la seule difficulté c'est de faire apparaître le pont.

-Et comment on fait ça ? Avec une formule ?

-Ce serait bien trop simple… Non, nous devons chacun révéler un secret. Un très lourd secret.

Tous se dévisagèrent, et comme personne ne réagissait, Crochet se plaça en face de la cage.

-Très bien, je commence… Je n'aime pas Regina. Pire, je la déteste. Je ne suis pas sympa avec elle pour me faire apprécier, mais uniquement dans le but de rendre Emma jalouse.

La terre se mit à trembler légèrement, et une partie du pont en pierre se forma. La Reine se tourna vers le pirate, bouche ouverte.

-Désolé » lâcha simplement celui-ci avant de se reculer.

Outrée, Regina ne répondit rien, et Snow s'avança. Elle prit un peu plus de temps, pour dire qu'elle voulait un autre bébé. Une conversation s'en suivit alors entre elle et Charmant, avant que celui-ci avoue un secret de son passé. Le pont était presque complet, et Regina s'avança prudemment. Elle prit une profonde respiration, tandis que la Sauveuse était toute ouïe.

« J'ai embrassé Emma, lança-t-elle.

-Tu as fait quoi ? hurla Charmant.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, le calma Snow.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Snow donc techniquement ce n'est pas un secret, fit Emma.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas mon secret, dit Regina. Mon secret n'est pas le baiser, mais ce qu'il a révélé.

Elle s'éloigna un peu du bord.

-Depuis la mort de Daniel, je pensais que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie seule.

Elle fit volte face.

-Je pensais que je ne trouverai plus jamais le bonheur, que ma vie ne serait plus que souffrance.

Elle regarda les personnes face à elle qui l'écoutait.

-Je pensais que plus jamais je ne serai capable d'aimer.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de la femme blonde.

-Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, Emma.

Elle la fixa dans les yeux.

-Tu es ce petit rayon de soleil au milieu de la tempête, la petite plante verte au milieu du désert. Tu es la lueur d'espoir qu'il manquait à ma vie, le signe que le bonheur est encore possible.

Elle vit des larmes dans les yeux verts d'Emma. Elle reprit une grande respiration.

-Je suis amoureuse d'Emma Swan. »

La terre se remit à trembler, et la dernière partie du pont se forma. Les yeux embuée, Regina se retourna pour voir Emma se précipiter sur le pont en essuyant ses larmes.

 **.**

 **Quand je disais que c'était bizounours, je rigolais pas hein x)**

 **Vous avez bien sûr reconnu sa scène dans la grotte avec Henry ^^ Je me suis inspiré de la scène de l'épisode 3x06, en remplaçant simplement Neal par Henry, et les propos de Hook par Regina. (et ouais je me suis pas cassé la tête x) *feignante*) Mais j'ai tellement rêvé que ce soit Regina qui dise ça à Emma à ce moment là *-* #LeRêveDesSwens**

 **Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plut, j'ai peur que vous trouviez ce chapitre un peu trop "mielleux" et tout ça...**

 **Ou pas, et dans ces cas là si ça vous a plut, vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire ^^ Et évidemment si vous avez des conseils, je n'attends que ça !**

 **Aucune idée de la date d'arrivée du prochain chapitre, j'aimerai commencer ma nouvelle fiction, donc, on verra...**

 **À bientôt ! :)**


	16. Chapitre 15 - Henry

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Nous sommes dimanche soir, c'est le jour où je poste en ce moment donc, voilà un nouveau chapitre. :3**

 **Mais tout d'abord, merci à** ** _evilhayleyregal, DroDroV_** **et** ** _Marie Parrilla_** **pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Et un gros merci à** ** _Blackkfeather_** **pour toutes ses reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir !**

 **Je pense que c'est l'avant ou avant avant dernier chapitre… (Oui oui je balance ça comme ça…)**

 **Je vais éviter les long discours, je vais laisser un mot en bas de la page.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série Once Upon a Time et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15 : Henry.**

Emma se précipita sur le pont à la rencontre d'Henry, enfermé dans sa cage de bois. La blonde tenta d'abord de casser la cage, mais elle savait bien qu'elle devait d'abord révéler un de ses plus lourds secrets. Elle s'agenouilla donc près d'Henry, et prit une profonde respiration.

« Tu peux tout me dire maman, l'encouragea son fils.

Il y eu quelques secondes de lourd silence.

-Gamin… Je crois que j'aime ta mère. »

Le petit garçon la regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais ne dit rien et la porte de la cage commença à s'effacer. Henry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère quand cela fut fait, et elle le serra tout contre elle avant de se relever en tenant son garçon. Regina se précipita vers son Henry qui se jeta dans ses bras au milieu du pont.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi, fit la Reine dans un sanglot à peine retenu.

-Je sais maman, répondit-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué encore plus.

-Ne restons pas là » fit Emma en poussant doucement Regina loin du vide.

Celle-ci prit le bras de son fils et le tint contre elle comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait. Elle dut tout de même le lâcher pour qu'il puisse aller embrasser ses grands parents, avant de retourner près de la brune. Il lui prit la main comme quand il était plus jeune, et Regina fut immédiatement prise d'une bouffée de nostalgie. Emma se rapprocha de son fils, qui lui prit aussi la main. Elle serra fort cette petite main, en pensant à quel point elle aimait son fils. Ils sortirent de la grotte et commencèrent à marcher sur le même chemin qu'à l'aller, en sens inverse.

« Il faudra qu'on parle, chuchota Emma à Regina.

La brune hocha vigoureusement la tête en s'empourprant.

-Pan ne peut pas nous retrouver ? continua la sauveuse en se retournant vers Crochet.

Mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse, car le pirate ne les suivait pas.

-Mais bordel, il est où celui là ?

-Langage Emma ! la reprit inconsciemment Regina.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour regarder autour d'eux, et la brune serra plus fort son fils contre elle. Un bruit sourd retentit, et Emma eu juste le temps de relever la tête vers le sommet des arbres qui les entouraient.

-C'est un piège ! » hurla-t-elle.

Des dizaines de Garçons perdus leur tombèrent dessus, les assommant sur le coup.

Quand Emma ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle était attachée à une grosse pierre, entre Regina et sa mère, et Charmant à côté de celle-ci. Ses deux parents étaient toujours inconscients, alors que la Reine se débattait contre les liens depuis de bonnes minutes. Elle arrêta de gigoter en voyant qu'Emma était consciente.

« Tu es réveillée…, souffla la brune, soulagée.

-Oui et on va sortir de là » répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Décidemment, leur discussion devra attendre. Emma inspecta les liens qui les retenaient prisonnier, fit quelques mouvements de hanches et de poignet, releva une jambe pour enrouler un bout de corde qui traînait autour de sa cuisse, et donna un violent coup de pied dans le sol. La corde serra sa cuisse si fort qu'elle retint un gémissement de douleur, mais défit le nœud qui la retenait collée au rocher. Une fois libre, elle libéra Regina puis ses parents encore inconscients qu'elle traîna derrière un buisson avec l'aide de la Reine.

« Comment tu as fait ? demanda Regina.

-Pour quoi ? Défaire la corde ?

Regina acquiesça.

-Longue histoire… Disons que Neal m'a appris quelques trucs pas si cons.

Elle soupira à l'évocation de Neal et prit la brune par la main.

-Viens, allons chercher Henry. »

Elles inspectèrent les environs, et remarquèrent qu'elles se trouvaient dans une grotte, mais pas la même qu'il y a quelques minutes. Ou quelques heures… Elles n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'elles avaient passé inconscientes. Elles repérèrent un escalier, et quand Emma voulu s'y précipiter, elle se heurta à une barrière invisible, qui la projeta quelques mètres en arrière. Regina se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever puis la tint par la taille, car elle était chancelante. Au bout de quelques secondes, la blonde avait reprit tous ses esprits.

« C'est…, demanda-t-elle.

-…magique, compléta Regina. Oui. Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir essayer de l'ouvrir, toutes les deux.

-Mais… Je ne maîtrise pas encore ma magie…

-Ça va aller. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Mais alors à quoi je sers ?

-Je vais l'ouvrir avec nos deux magies réunies, et pour cela il faut que ta magie passe à travers moi. »

Emma analysa la phrase puis, quand elle comprit, se plaça derrière Regina, les deux mains sur les bras de celle-ci. La brune leva les bras vers le mur invisible, et des halos de lumière blanches et noires sortirent de ses mains. Les lumières se tournèrent autour comme des serpents, se dirigeant ensemble vers le mur. Quand elles le frappèrent, les lumières continuèrent leur course en grimpant les escaliers, comme pour montrer que la voie était libre. Ensuite, elles s'évaporèrent dans l'air, laissant les deux femmes vidées d'énergie. Elles montèrent les escaliers, chacun de leurs pas ponctués par de lourdes expirations. En haut des escaliers, elles furent clouées sur place par le spectacle qui les attendait. Henry se tenait là, face à Peter Pan, son propre cœur dans les mains.

« Henry attends ! lui hurla Regina.

Le garçon se retourna vers ses mères paniquées.

-Peu importe ce que Pan t'as dit de faire, dit Emma, ne le fais pas !

-Pan te ment Henry, continua la brune. Tu dois t'éloigner de lui tout de suite, il essaye de te faire du mal.

-Non, c'est le cœur du vrai croyant ! dit-il en montrant son cœur. C'est ce qui va sauver la magie ! C'est ce qui va tous nous sauver !

-Mais qu'est ce que cet idiot t'a raconté ? fit Regina. Ça n'a jamais été à propos de la magie Henry, il essaye de te manipuler pour se sauver lui-même, tu dois nous croire !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua son fils qui semblait croire le garçon plus que tout.

-Si ça l'est ! Si tu lui donne ton cœur, ça va te tuer !

-Ils tentent d'entraver tes croyances, lui dit Pan, mais ne les laissent pas faire. Rappelle-toi, tous les héros sont testés.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te raconter comme bêtise ? fit la brune.

-Henry ne fais pas ça, continua Emma. Je sais ce que c'est d'être un héros, et ce n'est pas ça.

Henry eu un instant d'hésitation, et se retourna vers Peter Pan.

-Pourquoi mentiraient-ils ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que c'est ce que font les adultes ! Tu sais ça mieux que personne. Ta mère biologique t'a abandonné, et ta mère adoptive n'a fais que te mentir à propos du sort, et qui sait de quoi d'autre encore !

Ses paroles blessèrent les deux femmes, et Henry sembla se renfermer sur lui-même.

-Henry, tenta doucement Emma. Tu sais que c'est faux, que nous avons essayé d'être meilleures pour toi.

-Nous avons tout fait pour te retrouver, confirma Regina. Tu dois nous croire. Nous t'avons à peine retrouvé, nous ne pouvons pas te perdre à nouveau !

-Mais pendant que vous n'étiez pas là, dit Henry, à faire je ne sais quoi, quand j'étais seul sur cette île, Pan n'a pas cessé une seconde d'être avec moi.

-Henry ! fit fermement Regina qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Il te manipule !

-Ne les écouta pas ! s'énerva Pan. C'est ton choix, pas le leur. Qu'est ce que tu veux Henry ? Être un héros ou un lâche ? (Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au grand sablier qui surplombait la salle.) Tu dois choisir maintenant.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

-Nous croyons en toi, dit finalement Regina.

-Parce que nous t'aimons, compléta Emma.

-Plus que tout, confirma la brune.

-Je vous aime aussi ! lâcha Henry sans hésitation, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à ses deux mères. Mais je dois sauver la magie.

-Non ! crièrent les deux femmes en même temps.

-Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa le petit garçon.

Puis, il se tourna vers Pan et enfonça son cœur dans sa poitrine.

 **.**

 **La flemmarde est de retour ! xD**

 **(Inspiré de l'épisode 3x08)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, moi je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur de le réécrire… Honnêtement, je ne suis plus trop passionnée par cette fiction… Je l'ai faite sur un coup de tête, et je me rends compte de mon erreur…**

 **J'ai déjà en tête une nouvelle fiction, et je pense que celle actuelle devrait contenir encore un chapitre, deux tout au maximum…**

 **J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas trop, mais si c'est le cas je comprends parfaitement, c'est mérité.**

 **Bon… Sur ce… À la semaine prochaine, ou avant !**


	17. Ch16: La vie est le don le plus précieux

**Holà !**

 **Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction (et oui et oui)...**

 **Mais d'abord merci** ** _Blackkfeather, evilhayleyregal, DroDroV_** **et** ** _Marie Parrilla_** **pour vos reviews, vous m'avez motivé à vous donner un dernier chapitre. ^^**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre, j'ai pris plus de plaisir à l'écrire que les précédents.**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour les au revoir !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer : La série** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. /!\**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 16 : La vie est le don le plus précieux au monde.**

Peter Pan prit une grande aspiration, comme si il était resté longtemps en apnée, quand Henry lui enfonça son propre cœur dans la poitrine. Il s'envola, la tête haute, surplombant tous le monde et observant la scène de haut quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de voltiger à travers le ciel. Henry s'était écroulé à terre, et ses deux mères s'étaient immédiatement précipitées vers lui. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Regina colla son oreille à la poitrine de son fils, avant de fondre en larmes, la tête appuyée sur son corps sans vie.

« Il est… ? tenta Emma.

Les sanglots de la brune lui firent comprendre, et elle s'agenouilla près d'Henry, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non…, souffla la blonde. Je refuse d'y croire… Il y a forcement un moyen…

-Effectivement, fit une voix dans son dos.

Regina se redressa et les deux femmes se retournèrent vivement, apercevant Rumplestiltskin debout devant elles.

-Comment ça ? Que faites-vous là ? On vous croyait sur le bateau !

-J'ai menti, dit-il en souriant comme si cela était parfaitement normal. J'ai sentit que votre très cher capitaine Crochet avait quelque chose de louche, et j'ai sentit toute la magie noire qui l'entourait.

-De quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Ma chère, depuis que nous avons posée le pied sur l'île, Peter Pan était dans le corps du pirate. Son corps était dans le bateau, mais il est en vie maintenant que Pan a récupéré son corps.

-Wowowow stop là, je ne comprends pas tout. Depuis tout ce temps, c'était Pan ?

-Oui. Regardez, le jour de l'incendie, vous avez été blessée et, comme par hasard, c'est Crochet qui a trouvé la sortie. Il vous a amené à la grotte où se trouvait Henry, mais pas pour vous aider. Juste pour vous appâter, pour gagner du temps et faire croire à votre garçon que vous l'aviez encore abandonné.

Les deux femmes tiquèrent à l'entente du mot « encore ». Emma saisit la main de son fils et Regina prit enfin la parole.

-Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ?

-En fait, si. Si j'étais là depuis tout ce temps et que je n'ai rien fait, c'était pour préparer une potion pour mon petit-fils.

-Et vous avez réussi ? hurla presque Emma.

-Hélas non, enfin par entièrement.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Il manquait un ingrédient à la potion, un des fruits que vous avez mangé durant votre voyage. Crochet, enfin Pan, les as tous collectés. Il n'en reste plus un seul.

-Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Que voulez-vous dire par « par entièrement » ?

-Et bien, j'ai pu remplacer le fruit par autre chose, ce que l'on appelle une Fleur de lait. Disions que c'est l'équivalent du lait que boirait un nourrisson, mais venant d'une fleur.

-Et donc ? s'impatienta Regina qui attendait la chute.

-Et donc, cette potion peut le ramener à la vie, mais en la lui enlevant.

-Alors là, fit la blonde, j'ai rien compris. Vous pouvez reformuler ?

Le sorcier soupira.

-Cela veut dire qu'il va reprendre vie en échange de celle qu'il a déjà vécu. En bref, il va recommencer sa vie du début.

-Du… du début ?

-Il va rajeunir, jusqu'au jour de sa naissance.

-Il va redevenir bébé ?

-C'est cela.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, digérant l'information. Puis, Regina secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et chasser ses larmes.

-Mais alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

-Le temps n'est pas compté, tout va bien.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

Rumplestiltskin ne répondit par, mais s'approcha tout de même du jeune garçon, avec une potion dans la main. Il s'accroupit près de sa tête, et entre ouvrit ses lèvres pour y faire glisser le liquide. Il s'éloigna aussitôt, et Regina posa la main sur la poitrine de son fils, tendit qu'Emma lui tenait toujours la main. Une vive lumière bleue illumina le corps d'Henry, aveuglant les deux femmes quelques secondes. Quand la lumière bleue disparut, il ne restait que les vêtements d'Henry au sol. La main de Regina était posée sur son t-shirt, mais celle d'Emma était dessous. Elle sentit quelque chose entre son pouce et son index, et dégagea vivement le vêtement de son autre main. Elle tenait la main d'un bébé. Regina s'empressa de dégager le nourrisson du tas de vêtement, le prit dans ses bras et l'enroula soigneusement dans le t-shirt. Le bébé émit un petit cri, signe qu'il respirait. Emma regarda la scène, la bouche ouverte et les yeux humides. Elle n'avait vu son bébé qu'une seule fois, il y a dix ans. Les larmes avaient recommencé à perler sur les joues de Regina, et elle tendit Henry à sa mère biologique.

« Prends-le. »

La blonde s'exécuta, émue. Regina se releva, puis aida Emma à faire de même.

« J'ai aussi trouvé un haricot magique, lança Rumplestiltskin qui n'était pas du tout attendrit par la scène. Récupérons les Charmants, retournons au bateau et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la même et se rendirent à la sortie de la grotte. Emma regardait à peine où elle marchait, trop occupée à admirer son fils, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire en l'ayant abandonné le jour de sa naissance. Regina avait la main posée sur son dos, pour l'aider à se diriger. Rumplestiltskin réveilla Snow et Charmant, leur expliqua rapidement la situation, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bateau. Une fois sur le navire, le sorcier refit ses explications à Crochet, qui paraissait un peu sonné. Il hissa les voiles et dirigea l'embarcation vers l'océan. Emma et Regina rentrèrent dans la cabine pour qu'Henry soit le moins secoué possible, et Rumplestiltskin jeta le haricot dans l'eau. Le bateau s'y engouffra, et disparu. Il réapparu dans la mer près de Storybrooke, mais assez éloigné de la côté, à environ quelques minutes.

« Emma… » commença Regina qui avait bien l'attention d'avoir la discussion tant attendue.

Mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et cella ses lèvres des siennes. Regina fut surprise, mais poussa un soupir de contentement et répondit au baiser. Sans lâcher Henry, Emma posa une de ses mains sur la joue de la brune, pour approfondir l'échange. Elles avaient attendue si longtemps, refoulant leurs sentiments respectifs, qu'elles mettaient tout leur amour l'une pour l'autre dans ce baiser. Au bout de longues secondes, elles se séparèrent, essoufflées. Elles gardèrent leur front appuyé sur celui de l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles. Un gazouillement de bébé les sortit de leur bulle et les fit sourire, et elles baissèrent la tête vers Henry qui tentait un sourire avec ses gencives roses.

Le bateau continuait sa course sur les flots, berçant le bébé qui finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère biologique. Celle-ci l'observant avec tendresse, un sourire ému aux coins des lèvres. Henry babillait parfois dans son sommeil, arrachant un sourire à ses deux mères. Elles allaient l'élever ensemble. Comme une famille. Regina sourit et retint ses larmes : Elle l'avait enfin trouvé, cette famille surprenante mais fabuleuse qu'elle chérissait tant.

 **.**

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous à plut. Je ne pense pas faire un épilogue, mais si vous insistez je le ferai.**

 **Merci à vous tous.**

 _ **ValtineM.**_

 _ **DroDroV.**_

 _ **Swanqueen17.**_

 _ **La plume d'Elena.**_

 _ **Bibi.**_

 _ **evilhayleyregal.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Marie Parrilla.**_

 _ **moithea.**_

 _ **valemeckle.**_

 _ **Serieslover44.**_

 _ **julieta64.**_

 _ **Yaya.**_

 _ **blackfeather.**_

 **Ma Lola.**

 **Tous les** ** _guest_** **.**

 **Tous les invisibles.**

 **(Ceux que j'oublie s'il y en a.)**

 **Vous êtes tous géniaux, je vous adore.**

 **On se retrouve normalement très vite pour une autre fiction.**

 **Sur ce, bon retour de OUAT, et VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN !**


End file.
